


A Sacrifice to Save You

by SpaceHobo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A reason to hope, Angst, Depressed Luke, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Protective Luke, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey/Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Reywalker, Sharing a Bed, She is the reason, Sometimes all you have to say is please, angsty sex, luke/rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/pseuds/SpaceHobo
Summary: Rey came to Ach-to to bring Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. She tried asking nicely, she tried screaming, she tried demanding. All she had to do was to fix her hero with those eyes that had seen too much for one so young and say "please".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’m very very new to Star Wars? I somehow managed to get through thirty years of my life without giving a flying shite about the universe George Lucas created and a bevy of talented writers, artists, performers, and actors perfected. That being said, I am not new to Fanfiction at all; I’ve been writing for more than half my life and have enjoyed watching the fanfiction sphere grow and evolve with each change of technology and each influx of new blood.
> 
> It took two viewings of “The Last Jedi” to actually get me dragged into this fandom and it was probably about twenty-four hours later I started this particular fic. I do hope it at least passes muster or at minimum, someone enjoys the read. 
> 
> Warnings: Very angsty, very dark, lots of sex. AU, obviously. Picks up/skirts over TLJ and examines them through a slightly different scope. 
> 
> Without further ado:

If you could look into the future and see the result of all your suffering; if you could see that at the end of all your struggles and pain, it would mean something and through your scars, a better world would be born. Would you do it? Would you still travel that road, knowing how much you would lose, how much your body would suffer, how damaged your spirit or soul would be by the end of it. Knowing that after all that, you would have one shining moment of greatness. Would you do it if you knew you’d be saving not just the lives and futures of a universe of people, but the most precious people to you?

*&^%^&*

For many, the constant roaring of the sea against the rocks of the island and the almost never-waning hazy mists might drive a person to madness.

For the man who’s self imposed exile had brought him to such a dreary and far-flung locale, it was a balm that aided in drowning out the doubts and fears that plagued his already madly spinning mind. 

For the girl who’d travelled countless miles, traversed lands filled with dangers few others had experienced, it was a soothing music that helped her sleep in the knowledge she was close to attaining her goals. She had seen these hills and that ocean in her dreams as a child. She had even seen the blurred figure who even now refused to see or speak to her. Even as she slept atop a hard stone outcropping, feet from the door of ramshackle hut he had locked himself away in, with no protection from the elements but for her worn and threadbare cloak. He peered out the slit that acted as a window in the gloomy stone hut. The girl curled into herself, knees brought up to her chest. 

“Three lessons. We start tomorrow.” he said shortly, turning away before she had a chance to say a word in response.

*&^%^&*

She made every mistake he had made. Every mistake every Jedi had also made at some point during their training. Every mistake a Jedi has to make in order to progress. But she was powerful. So terrifyingly powerful. She was dangerous. She had so much potential. He didn’t know if he had the energy to stop her if she needed to be stopped. Didn’t know if he had the heart he needed to have to help her on her journey after he’d failed so catastrophically. So badly it had caused him to flee from all society in fear of replicating that disaster and being responsible for the very rise of a darkness he’d dedicated his life to fighting. 

After their disastrous first lesson and the even worse realisation of how close both she and Ben Solo’s Forcebond had become, he found himself with a near hysterical girl on his hands. Her screams of frustration at his unwillingness to train such an unstable and possibly dangerous padawan manifested as random swells of energy, her anger forcing him back and pinning him against a wall. He was choking, unable to break her hold on him. His fingers, both flesh and mechanical, were clawing at the intangible presence cutting off his airways. And then her own fingers were on him, the invisible force gone. Rey’s fingers dug into his tunic, twisting and knotting and dragging him closer as she fiercely demanded his help, pleaded for his help, then finally begged with tearfilled eyes. 

Exhausted, she sagged against him, a broken child desperate for someone’s approval and guidance. Her small hands still clenched in the roughly made fabric of his shirt, but held none of the threats of violence she had previously radiated. The servos in his right hand whirred as he tentatively rested it against the small of her back. 

She seemed so small. And at the same time full of limitless potential and power. She was no Skywalker or Solo, she didn’t have a bloodline that could make a grand claim to the mysterious power that connected all things in the universe. She was just a girl who had the dubious honour of being in the wrong place at the wrong time with just the right amount of talent to be a powerful weapon in the battle against the First Order. And for some reason…. That made her all the more important. She wasn’t someone handed a legacy or full of entitlement. She was just a girl--a woman who knew right from wrong and who planned to do everything in her power to fight the evil threatening her and the galaxy.

Her exhaustion was palpable and he found he had to almost carry her indoors. A laborious feat considering he wasn’t the young man who’d helped to defeat the Empire so long ago. He carried her over the threshold of the hut he had taken over a decade or so previous. Why he’d done that rather than taking her to another of the abandoned stone structures, he couldn’t say. Her eyes remained mutinously shut as he lay her down in his bed, carefully divesting her of first her lightsaber and boots. The nearly catatonic girl made no effort to fight him or protest as he removed her still damp clothes, hanging them up near the fire before tucking her securely underneath his blankets. That done, he settling onto a stool and leaned back against the wall, watching his charge as she slept fitfully. 

Two people, alone on a desolate island. Silent but for the distant chattering calls of the porgs, sirens, and other sea creatures that basked or nested along the beaches and in the rocks. Silent but for the ebb and flow of waves. Her breathing seemed to match up with the rhythm of the waves. Hours passed and still he watched the rise and fall of her chest underneath his blankets. His charge. His student. His responsibility. Eventually, his own eyes drifted shut. 

His dreams were filled with failure and the fear of it. His dreams were as tiring as the drudgery of daily life. His dreams reminded him how easy it was to ruin a chance and turn a stumbling and uneducated child into a monster as easily as breathe. His desire to be left alone was only matched by the desire he had never to pass on the Jedi knowledge to another person. His failure with Ben had been too great, too damaging, too crushing. 

He started awake, heart pounding. Two large, warm brown eyes gazed at him from right in front of him. Rey crouched before him, blanket wrapped around herself and over her head as if she were a small child awakened from a nap. And she was, to an extent. Everything with her was ambivalence and uncertainty. She was a contradiction, an enigma. She was a writhing mass inside which the forces of both Dark and Light battled and swirled like magma within a volcano. She was a girl seeking love and acceptance, guidance and support. She was a woman seeking and making a place for herself in a universe that had never made it easy for her to exist. She sought a father, a friend, and a teacher in him. But… what else was it he could read in those pleading brown eyes?

The blanket parted just enough to allow her hand to be released from the folds, just enough to expose the swell of one small, pale breast. His gloved hand darted out, catching the blanket and tucking it more securely around her. As he did, her own trembling hand reached out to stroke his roughly bearded cheek, fingers playing with the coarse hairs and smoothing them down. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, voice barely above a murmur and hoarse with disuse.

She didn’t seem able to answer as she bit her already swollen and chapped lip. Her eyes were full of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Kriff, she was beautiful. And then she was in his lap, those small hands again gripping his shirt. He felt her insistently pressing against him, curling herself against him and resting her cheek on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his throat, hot and coming in little gasps as though she were again sobbing.

Contradictions. Ambivalence. A little girl seeking a parent’s guidance. A student wanting her teacher’s approval. A woman needing comfort and reassurance and… love? He didn’t feel capable or responsible enough to fulfill any of those needs. He felt even less comfortable with being the focus of all of those needs and wants compounded within one person for another single person. 

At the same time, to say that she had not roused a desire to fulfill at least some of those reciprocal roles for her…. would have been the harshest of lies. Everything was madly confused and roiling in his mind and he could sense her own mind was full of contradicting needs. He felt her lips brush ever so briefly against his jawline, her breath tickling his skin. He couldn’t help but shiver, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. 

“Rey…” he said softly, warningly.

Her hand clenched in the fabric over his heart, as if she wanted to possess that damaged and scarred organ and wonder over it as she looked at it in the center of her palm. The ache in his chest told him all she would have had to do is ask and he would have willingly given it to her. Part of him wanted her to ask for it. Please, please ask for it. Please take it and do with it what you want. It is far too damaged, too heavy, to irreparable to keep and if you take it, I might have some chance for redemption. For her part, she did not know or care what the future would bring. The future had never been promised to her. Tomorrows were a pipedream that were as unknown as where her next meal on Jakku would have come from. 

She closed her eyes, eyelashes fluttering against his skin as she reached out with her mind. She’d learned enough to feel out the abstract aura surrounding her teacher. He’d taught her enough that she could sense each bittersweet, confused emotion racing through his bloodstream like poison and seemed to fixate both in the palm of his good hand and in the pit of his stomach before racing up and down his arms. She knew enough to delve clumsily and shallowly into his mind, to see how much his emotions tortured him. Rey knew it would be easy to sway him towards her needs and even easier just to run away from the situation. But she didn’t want to run. She wanted him. 

As the wind howled through the crags and crevices of the island, she rested her smooth cheek against his unshaven one, lips an inch away from his ear. She whispered one word to him, one word that melted his resolve and eviscerated him completely.

“Please…” her voice cracked over the single word and was full of desperation.

She pulled back far enough to look down at him, just enough moonlight coming in through the window that she could see his conflicted expression dissolve. Rey rested her forehead against his, concentrating on the sound of his breathing. He lifted his chin, capturing her lips and bringing his mechanical hand up to gently cradle her head. She steered him backwards to the bed she’d recently vacated, pushing him back down onto it and climbing onto his lap. 

There was no hesitation now, only hands on skin and bodies pressed against one another, desperate to touch and be touched. She fumbled at his clothes, grumbling about ‘too many layers’, finally managing to partially divest him of the offending garments. Rey let out a tiny gasp, her head dropping to rest forehead against forehead as flesh met flesh. Trembling, she rested atop him for a moment, their gaze locked on one another. She took the lead, setting the pace, and taking control as she straddled him, working her hips over his as though she were riding a horse. His hands rested lightly on her bare skin, one warm flesh and one cool metal as he let her take what she needed from him. One hand fisted in his shirt, using it to keep control of him, the other rested on his thigh for balance, nails grazing his skin as her desperate motions became more and more frantic. Rey let out a single, soft, keening cry as her body tightened around him one final time, collapsing against his chest and breathing hard. 

He was breathing just as hard, feeling his heartbeat in his head and the rushing of his blood in his veins. Rey remained astride him, curled against his chest. His flesh and blood hand slowly moved to rest atop her bare back. He could feel each bump of her vertebrae as he slowly dragged his hand over her skin, stroking her soothingly. 

“Master Skywalker…” she murmured, voice slightly muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

“Rest, Rey.” he replied just as softly, groping for the blanket and pulling it up over the nude woman lying on top of him. 

He felt her nodding sleepily. Remarkably quickly, he heard her breathing slow into the rhythm of sleep, her deep, even breaths warming his skin. He brought his other hand up, the metal of the prosthetic cool but not too cold as it moulded around her, holding her close to him.

*&^%$%^&*


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Rey get closer and get into an awkward but comfortable routine. But it all has to end sometime, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, ya'll.
> 
> I was laid off last week and fanfic is kind of my therapy right now. 
> 
> Please enjoy; reviews are appreciated. < 3

*&^%$%^&*

She awoke some time later, eyes bleary and puffy with the tears she had shed over the last few hours. Rey no longer lay astride her mentor and for some reason, that saddened her. Both lay on their sides, facing one another, his back to the cold emptiness of the room. Their legs intertwined as they slept side by side. The apprentice Jedi canted her head back to look at her Master. His eyes were shut tight, lips slightly parted as he snored lightly. Her gaze traced the lines of the crows feet at the corners of his eyes and the stern frown lines in his forehead in the semi-darkness of the candlelit room. The hint of a smile crossed her own lips and she reached up to tentatively stroke his bearded cheek. He let out a soft grunt and unconsciously reached out, pulling her in close so that she was pressed protectively against his chest, his chin resting atop her head.

For the first time in an age, Rey felt some sense of safety. She nestled there, warm and safe and unworried--at least for now. This wouldn’t-couldn’t last, but for now… For now….

*&^%$%^&*

The next morning they didn’t talk about what had happened. They didn’t put a name to it or try and quantify it. It was an event that happened; a bond they had forged together, alone, in the most remote of locations. Their training continued, Rey being put through her paces until her already considerable talent was honed to razor sharpness. Some nights they collapsed into their separate beds with little more than a peck goodnight. Some nights needful hands fumbled with the closures of clothing and gripped warm flesh tightly, Rey’s legs wrapped tight around her mentor’s waist as their bodies moved together in the flickering light of a thala siren fat-candle’s flame. Some nights she left long welts on his back with her nails as she moaned into his chest, salt and pepper hairs tickling her cheek. Those nights she slept peacefully; relaxed and satiated, one leg thrown over his waist as they curled up together beneath their warm blankets or nestled beneath his chin, his knees resting behind hers, one hand resting gently on her stomach. Those nights she seemed to hear their hearts beat in tandem; one heart and one spirit, bonded by the Force.

The night before she left was one such night. There was no discussion. No sweet  
speeches. No words. She could sense in him his conflict, his inability to partake in the fight, given how he’d failed. Rey herself still planned to return. To be part of the battle for the universe’s very soul, and though she understood her Master’s reticence, she had to leave. For her own conscience’s sake. 

They’d eaten together in near silence, the only sound the scraping of their spoons against the stoneware bowls. He finished first, disposing of the leftovers and standing in the doorway to the hut to gaze out at the ocean that surrounded them for miles in every direction. She noted he’d not finished his entire meal. Curiously, she finished her plate, cleared it away, and moved to stand behind him in the twilit doorway.

He was but an inch or two taller than she was, yet he seemed so much larger than that to her. With all his training and history, with his experience in battle and the scars to prove it.

“Master Skywa-” she started.

He turned, silencing her with a finger to her lips.

“Don’t.” he said, his tone attempting to be strong but coming out choked.

Rey looked up at him, brown eyes wide with curiosity and hope. She pressed her lips against his finger in a kiss, still fixing him with her gaze. 

“Rey… I….” he didn’t seem able to get the words out.

Again, her hand rested over his heart and he could all but feel her pulling it from his body. If she had asked. If she had made it plain, she could have held his still beating heart within her palm. He backed her against a wall, his mechanical prosthesis almost slamming against it beside her head as their lips met. She let out a small, soft moan that was music to his ears, arching her body against his. Rey’s body was warm underneath him and her fingers dug into his arms, clinging to him almost desperately. 

Tonight was no time for gentility or politeness, she would be gone come the morning. She felt him grab her hips and lift her up, pressing her back against the wall with a strength and power she was unaware he still possessed. Now slightly elevated over him, she gazed down with wonder at her Master, faded blue eyes fierce and dilated with desire and grief in equal turns. She could feel his need at the crux of her thighs and she would have been lying if she had said it was unwanted. 

He hadn’t tapped into the Force, other than to try to train Rey in their time together on the island, for fear being too directly in tune with it would endanger those he loved. His failures had already cost Han his life and Ben his chance to be a part of the Light side. Thusly, his muscles strained to hold her aloft. He would not relent, however. He would never admit to the weakness age had foisted upon him. With a younger man’s strength and confidence, he carried her to the bed they sometimes shared. Her wide brown eyes sought out his as he lay her gently back upon the thin mattress. Rey struggled to rid herself of her breeches, kicking them impatiently away and pulling him to her. She groaned impatiently, feeling the fingers of his good hand lightly stroking her between her parted legs. 

“Slow down, Rey.” he murmured.

She huffed irritatedly, then let out a moan as she felt a thick finger delve inside her, swirling around gently before another finger joined the first. Rey whimpered as the fingers slowly worked back and forth inside her a few times before being withdrawn, the tip of one calloused digit circling her clit and lightly flicking it.

Knowing this was his only chance to say goodbye, he took every opportunity to savour each and every inch of his young protegé. Her flat stomach tensed as she felt his lips and the rough beard he’d let grow wild tickling her skin. 

“Oh…!” 

She reached back to grip the pillow for support as his mouth explored her body, both above and below her shallow navel, until she was panting with the effort not to scream. Her legs rested over his shoulders, heels lightly pressing into his shoulder blades. The feel of his breath on the insides of her thighs sent shivers through her body and the sensation of his scratchy beard against her skin electrified her. She tugged him upward by the soft, knitted fabric of his tunic, demanding a kiss that tasted of salt and goodbyes. Her legs curled around his hips, heels resting against the backs of his thighs. 

“Please….” she breathed. “Please….”

It was all she ever needed to say to him. From the first moment she’d appeared on his island, frantic and disheveled, her desperate need to find some magical solution that would defeat the Empire once and for all evident in her wide, searching eyes. Those eyes had pleaded with him to be the hero she thought could save everyone she cared about from underneath the jackbooted heel of the First Order. It was why he’d been so determined not to fulfill her request. Some part of him knew that the first ‘yes’ he gave her would only be the first in a long line of ‘yes’s to requests made of him by the headstrong young woman. Yes, of course he would train her. Yes, he would tell her the truth about what had happened with his nephew no matter how poor of a light it painted him in. Yes, he would give her all the help and support she needed. Yes, if she wanted a night of sex to try to push away the fear of the future, who was he to deny her. Yes, he would let her go if that were what she wanted. And yes, he would go to his death for her if that was what she needed to succeed. 

Her gasp echoed in his ear as he sank home inside her, her fingers digging tightly into his back hard enough that her fingernails left little half moons indentations in his skin. He knew he’d have bruises to show for it later but for now he reveled in what little pain she caused. The pain meant she was still here. Still touching him. Still needing him. Kriff, but she felt good around him. His skin felt hot and for a moment, he almost couldn’t feel the years weighing on his bones. For a moment, he was the hotshot hero pilot again. She set the desperate, frenetic pace and he did his best to keep up with her. When at last she broke like waves on the shore, it was his name on her lips. For the first time ever in his hearing, low and breathy against his chest as they rode out their completion, first her and then him. And then she was kissing him. Arms wrapped around his neck she kept him close, covering him with kisses so frantically he almost couldn’t catch his breath.

He pulled away long enough to lie beside her and take a few breaths before she was again glued to him. The young woman lay across his chest, her mass of dark brown curls hiding her face from him as she placed her ear over his madly beating heart. The slowing pounding seemed to hypnotise her and he ran a hand through her tresses, fingers gently stroking the base of her head. Rey’s shoulders suddenly began to shake as he felt hot tears against his skin.

“What is it, Rey?” he asked softly.

One hand bunched in his tunic as she turned her face further into his chest.

“Rey?” this time, his voice was somewhat choked.

“This is the last time I’m going to see you, isn’t it?” she said thickly, fingers clenching and unclenching convulsively.

He paused, unsure of how to respond. Instead of speaking, he pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. Rey let out a dry sob and he gave her a comforting squeeze. 

“Promise me I’ll see you again?!” she hiccoughed.

“Rey…” 

“Promise me!” 

Gently, he kissed the top of her head, that fine wavering line they travelled amongst lover, teacher, and parent again being obliterated by such a paternal gesture between lovers.

“Rest, Rey.” he murmured.

She made a noise of protestation, but he hushed her, delving briefly into her mind with the Force to quiet and calm her. It was a dirty trick, but promising her an uncertain future would be the way she wanted was beyond his abilities. After awhile, he too drifted off into the blackness of sleep. He slept, his arms wrapped tight around his terrified but powerful and determined young apprentice. 

*&^%^&*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are never easy, so why say them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the lines of TLJ for the most part.

*&^%^&*

She left in the small hours of the morning as the planet’s tiny suns first began to light the horizon with a pink glow. Rey carefully and regretfully extricated herself from his arms, quietly locating her discarded clothing and dressing quickly in the flickering light of the fat powered lamp. The young woman had been loathe to leave the warmth of her lover’s arms; the solidity of his body against hers, her back to his front, the crux of her bum resting in his lap.

Rey turned back to see he’d rolled onto his stomach, his worry lined face relaxed and almost peaceful in the dim light. At some point he’d shed his shirt and she took in the rare sight of her mentor shirtless. Light freckles and the odd scar decorated the expanse of his shoulders. She followed the lines of his bicep down to the joint between flesh and mechanics, the lightsaber cauterised flesh long since scarred up and appearing almost white. That mechanical hand rested on the space in the mattress she had recently lain. Rey chewed her lip, her stomach twisting into knots of indecision and anxiety even as she packed up her rucksack with all her possessions in the world. She was drawn back to his side, kneeling beside the bed and gazing at him for an eternal moment that didn’t feel long enough. Her lips pressed lightly to his forehead and he mumbled something in his sleep as she brushed back a strand of salt and pepper hair from his weathered face. 

Silently, she exited the hut, one fist pressed to her lips to prevent herself from sobbing aloud. She was glad he hadn’t awoken, she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to leave having to say another goodbye. Rey tried not to remember the feel of his mismatched hands on her skin; one warm flesh, one rough metal, both equally gentle and tender. His body below hers, above hers, within her. 

When he did awaken, it was to the sound of the Millenium Falcon powering up and blasting off. He didn’t move from his prone position, worry and grief all but paralysing him. He looked out the window just in time to see the Falcon disappearing into the clouds. A smile crossed his weathered features as he imagined Rey at the helm, piloting the vessel far more adeptly than Han Solo ever had. 

Slowly, almost painfully, he rose from the bed. He looked in the tarnished mirror above the wash basin and took in his disheveled appearance. The skin of his shoulder bore the bruises left there by Rey’s clinging fingertips; he brushed his own fingers over the marks, forcing down the lump in his throat. 

He could still see the exhaust trail the Falcon had left, fading slowly and merging with the clouds. Opening the rough hewn wooden chest at the end of his cot, he pulled forth his robes and donned them, knowing that at some point he would be needed. Regarding his reflection critically, he shook his head irritably and excited the hut, beginning the long climb up to the highest point on the island.

*&^%$%^&* 

And when the Resistance made their last desperate stand, it was Rey who led them to freedom. It was Rey who cleared the way for the last of their bedraggled rabble to escape the First Order’s encroaching forces while her Master distracted Kylo Ren long enough for them to make their getaway. She could feel him there. She felt his power and his energy, waning far more quickly than she would have thought possible. Her stomach seemed to sour and tighten as she could see him in her mind, projecting his consciousness across light years of space, all to give her a chance to help what was left of their band of rebels to escape. 

Back upon the high rock on Ach-to, the Jedi Master sagged onto his side. Exhaustion penetrated every single fibre of his being, but he at least had the knowledge of having fulfilled his obligation to both Rey and the Resistance. As the sun peak on the horizon and illuminated his face with it’s warm rays, he smiled, reaching out with what was left of his power to make sure his apprentice was well. He could see her there, using her powers to make a way for the last of the Resistance fighters. Blackness crackled in at the corners of his vision as he slumped against the cool, comforting hardness of the rock he and hundreds before him had spent so many hours meditating upon.

“Rey…” he murmured, smiling as the blackness overtook him.

 

*&^%^&*

It was Rey who felt it first as she was snapped back to her own reality, her eyes immediately going to where she knew General Organa stood. The other woman’s expression said it all. The sinking feeling she had in the middle of her stomach, the sensation of a thread that had been snipped. She felt her Master’s loss as acutely as she had felt the First Order Guard’s saber blade slicing into her arm. 

She could feel their connection dissolve, light-years away on Ach-to, as weightless and intangible as ash blown away by the wind. She fought against the rising need to curl into a ball and scream. The connection had been severed so harshly it took her breath away. She had to remain strong, had to make sure her people escaped. As the last Resistance fighter was secured and she and Chewie sealed up the ship and blasted off into the blackness of space, her jaw remained clenched against the agony of loss she was feeling.

Once out of immediate danger, Rey handed over control of the ship to Chewie. She sat amid the hubbub of Resistance fighters, listening to their chats and watching as healthy fighters ministered to injured ones. She watched Finn tending to the young pilot who had saved him, his handsome features contorted into an expression of intense concern as Poe looked on fondly. General Organa sat beside her and they exchanged a few words before Rey stood stiffly to her feet, intending to head somewhere private aboard the ship. Heartbeats later, Leia followed.

Thinking she had escaped the notice of her companions, Rey sagged against the wall, bringing her shaking hands up to cover her face. Only now, out of sight of the rest of the crew, did she allow the tears to flow freely over her cheeks. A sudden gentle hand on her shoulder startled her and she whipped around to find the General standing there, a knowing look upon her fine features. 

“Rey, are you alright?” the older woman inquired, taking her by the shoulders and forcing Rey to meet her eyes

Rey let her gaze travel upwards to meet those of General Organa but upon meeting them, felt her own fill once again with tears. They were so similar to the man she’d spent the last week training with and getting to know. The man she’d found herself loving despite time and experience and age and distance and conflict and a thousand other things that had made the relationship strange and most probably doomed from the start. Her knees seemed to weaken and Leia quickly gripped the younger woman, embracing her tightly.

“Oh, child….” she murmured, cupping the back of Rey’s head as the girl wept into her shoulder. “What happened there on that island?” 

Rey let out a bitter laugh. She regained her footing and allowed Leia to release her.

“I… I don’t even know.” she replied, scrubbing her face with her hand. 

“I sense there was something…. something strong, between you and my brother. Is that true?”

Looking small and lost, Rey nodded silently. Leia gently probed the woman’s mind with her own, searching for some explanation or hint as to what had transpired on that far flung island. Rey kept her guard up and Leia respected the boundaries she was given, though she did see flashes and memories of an intimacy she would never have expected. The General arched a brow in surprise. Rey’s face was pale and tear streaked, her shoulders sagged. Despite their triumph, she couldn’t help but feel hollow. 

*&^%$%^&*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance searches for a new home. Or at least a new place to hide in safety. Old friends return and Rey begins to try to deal with the mountain of new experiences and hurts she's had thrust upon her in a relatively short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate posting chapter fic before I've completed the fic. It makes me worry I'll lose the story thread before I can come up with a satisfactory ending.

The hours passed as what was left of the Resistance escaped into hyperspace; the rickety old YT-1300F becoming their refuge while they searched for a new temporary base and home. Hours became days. Day’s became weeks. One week became three and they finally heard a small voice of hope in the immense blackness of space. 

Rey knew immediately upon walking into the cockpit that something had changed. Leia was leaning over Chewie’s hairy shoulder, looking down at the readout on the comm pad in front of him, and expression of pure exhilaration upon her face. 

“What? What is it?” Rey asked excitedly, peering over the older woman’s shoulder.

“We got a hit. Someone’s responded to our call.” Leia said, her eyes lighting up in a way Rey hadn’t seen until now. 

“Who!?”

“ _Lando_.” 

“Lando Calrissian?!” Rey burst out, allowing hope to temporarily overtake her. 

Leia turned to her.

“Yes. He’s given us coded coordinates to where he is with an apparently not insignificant number of people loyal to the Rebellion. Evidently Lando has been using his time and money wisely. For once.” the General quipped.

She scooted around Leia and sank down into the pilot’s seat next to Chewie, who let out a warbling cry at her. 

“Yes, I know. I’m sure he’s very sneaky. I promise to be on my guard.” Rey said to the Wookie, reaching over hand patting his pawlike hand.

“I’ll inform Poe and Finn.” Leia said, standing behind Rey and resting a hand on her shoulder. 

Rey looked up at her, smiling for the first time in days. As her attention returned to the readouts in front of her and she and Chewie bickered about the best way to get to their destination, Leia spoke softly from the doorway.

“They’d both be proud of you, Rey. Han _and_ Luke.”

The door hissed shut behind the General and Rey was momentarily overcome with a strange and conflicting surge of emotions. Her heart swelled with pride as she remembered her brief but meaningful time with the roguish aging smuggler; she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and the loss of the closest thing she’d had to a parent. As for Luke… right that moment all she could register was gut wrenching pain and a sense of hollowness in her chest. She was glad it was just Chewie in the cockpit with her, the Wookie remaining unusually tactful and keeping his eyes facing forward.

“Smuggler’s Run…. here we come.” 

 

*&^%$%^&*

They’d gotten through the Cadavine Sector with reasonable ease; their only near miss being when another freighter was spotted just as they exited the sector. Neither ship bothered the other and Rey found it most likely that they recognised each other for people probably doing something they were not supposed to be doing and thus felt it probably best to just ignore one another. 

Chewie and Rey landed the Falcon in an enourmous white-walled hangar. To Rey’s surprise, the hangar was far from empty. A motley blend of old Rebel ships, Tie-fighters, merchant vessels, and smuggler’s ships populated most of the cavernous space. Leia stood next to Rey as they descended the Falcon’s gangplank. She could see a greeting party headed by a dark skinned man in a royal blue and yellow cape sauntering towards them. Leia grabbed her hand and murmured to her out of the corner of her mouth.

“Keep your guard up. He’s a real smooth talker.”

“Don’t you trust him?” Rey replied in concern. “Do you think he’d betray us-”

“Not what I meant, kiddo.” 

Rey’s boots hit the floor of the hangar and their host arrived, giving them a deep and performative bow, his cape swirling impressively around him.

“Why Princess Leia. What an honour and a _pleasure_ it always is to see you. How have you been?” Lando Calrissian inquired in a purr.

“It’s ‘General’ now, Lando.” Leia replied, well versed in Lando’s flattery and attempts to woo. “And I’ve honestly been better.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, General.” Lando corrected himself. “And this must be ‘Rey’.” 

He took Rey’s hand and drew it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it. Rey looked vaguely alarmed and attempted to not jerk her hand back in surprise. Beside her, Leia rolled her eyes. 

“I’m very much not in the mood for you to be wooing my Resistance fighters, Lando. Show us what you’ve been working on. Or if you’re not ready, show us to something resembling quarters so that my crew can have at least a few days respite.” 

Lando smiled his mischievous smile and stood to the side, gesturing toward the interior of the base. 

“Of course, Ladies. Right this way.” 

*&^%$#$%^&*

It took no time at all for Rey and the rest of the walking wounded to sink easily into routine at Lando’s Resistance base. Living arrangements were assigned; Rey finding happily that she’d been allocated lodgings that were not only private, but well away from anyone who might bother her in her off hours. 

When she wasn’t help coordinate battle plans and assisting Leia in attempting to contact their allies on other worlds, Rey spent her time solitarily. She found herself a favourite place: an often overlooked fifth floor balcony that presented her with an unparalleled view of the red rocks walls that made up the canyon the base was set into. More often than not, she could be found seated there, legs crossed as she made attempts at meditation. Alas, the humming of overhead lights was not as conducive to concentration and relaxation as the crashing of the waves on her far off Ach-to.

Her mind, when not engaged on Resistance work, seemed determined to brood over the negative things that had happened over the last few months. Over and over again she played through the last encounter she’d had with her Jedi master and lover. Over and over again she remembered how he’d looked: vulnerable and relaxed as he slept, the warmth of her body still keeping the pillow beside him warm. Over and over again she remembered the sharp pain of their connection being broken when he had died. Alone. On Ach-to. 

Rey had adjusted to a new life off of Jakku. She’d adjusted to a reality in which she possessed Jedi skills and abilities. She had adjusted to a world without Han Solo and a world where people looked to her for answers, heroism, and guidance. What she couldn’t seem to adjust to was a universe in which she was expected to face all of these ever changing realities without Luke at her side.

In the darkness of her private quarters, she looked across at her barely utilised bookshelf. The Sacred Jedi Texts took up only half of one shelf. She’d used a rock from Ach-to’s shore as a bookend; beside the rock sat the doll she’d had since childhood. The one she was pretty sure her mother had made. It was nothing more than a ragdoll made of fabric that would otherwise have been trashed. The orange cloth wrapped around it to represent an X-Wing pilot’s flightsuit was stained in places and the straw that had been woven into the doll’s head had long since been pulled out or had disintegrated over time. Regardless of it’s shapelessness, that doll had been a little girl’s best friend and companion for years; she’d taken it on adventures, held it close when Unkar Plutt had forced her into scavenging from the trash fields, and slept with it under her chin as she cried herself to sleep after another bad day and another empty belly.

Grown up now and more attuned to the harshness of the universe, she didn’t cross the room and take the doll with her to bed, but she did fall asleep staring at it and thinking of all that had been taken from her.

She’d make the First Order and Kylo Ren pay. Oh how she would make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more. I'm just trying to iron out the wrinkles. : )


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to adapt to her place in the galaxy; Leia tries to soothe her young friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's been like a whole WEEK since I posted porn, so.......

Days again became weeks and the weeks became one droning, mindless and timeless struggle through busy hours. Rey had, for better or worse, been elevated into leadership by Leia as well as Lando, Poe, and her ever present friend Finn. Plans were made, tested, and executed. She did her best to hone her Force powers; relying on instinct and minimal advice from Leia. Though the older woman had never officially completed her Jedi training, she was undoubtedly strong with the Force and sometimes joined Rey in meditation. These encounters were always done in secret and frequently devolved into discussions Rey imagined she might have had with her own mother, had her own mother not abandoned her to an uncertain fate on Jakku. 

Leia was always calm, always comforting, always soothing. Her hands were always soft and seemed to possess the unique ability to ease away Rey’s worries and insecurities.

“You’ve outstripped me, Rey. At this point you are teaching me. Luke never had enough time to really train me. Our lessons were always shoved in when we had a free hour in between babies and politics and the galaxy going to hell….” Leia said one anonymous evening.

Rey stiffened at the mention of her former Jedi master. She clenched her jaw against the desire to react to the grief the mention of Luke Skywalker elicited in her. Leia sensed the swell of emotions in the younger woman and quickly changed the subject, beginning a discussion of possible attack plans upon a First Order outpost that Poe had located. Like a spot of oil on a flightsuit, though, Rey was unable to completely cleanse the mention of her lover from her thoughts. Leia left her some time later with an affectionate kiss to her cheek and a comforting squeeze of the shoulder, disappearing quietly down the corridor and leaving Rey in silent contemplation. 

*&^%$%^&*

It was another nameless, uncounted evening as Rey wandered into the docking bay, no real destination is mind. She’d heard the enourmous bay doors clanking open a short time previous and had headed in the general direction of the docking back in the expectation of seeing some new fighter or merchant vessel. As she crossed the threshold, she gazed around at the hulking shapes of the x-wings, a-wings, and stolen tie-fighters, her eyes settling on a particularly decrepit looking x-wing in front of which General Organa was inexplicably standing, her back to Rey. She recognised the general by her familiar blue gown and upright posture.

She was speaking to a figure in dark robes, it’s face shielded by the hood of the garment. Leia seemed to be speaking rather passionately to the stranger. Rey walked curiously toward the pair, reeling back in shock when Leia hauled off and slapped the stranger hard across the face, causing his hood to fall back and reveal that it was no stranger at all. 

Rey dropped her blaster, which she’d been idly fidgeting with, to the floor with a loud clang that drew the attention of not only the bickering pair, but the various pilots and mechanics milling around and going about their jobs.

At first she was walking, then jogging, then she was running full sprint toward them. Leia had enough sense to get out of the way in time as Rey slammed into Luke, almost knocking him off his feet as she forced herself into his arms. 

After a tight hug, she pulled back for a moment.

“You-what- _how_!? YOU COMPLETE BASTARD, LUKE SKYWALKER!”

Rey drew back her fist, and punched him square in the face. Luke let out a yelp, before Rey was again wrapped tightly around him.

“How could you?” she gasped harshly, burying her face in his shoulder and inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. “How _could you_ do that to me, to your sister. To the resistance? We needed you. _I_ needed you.” her voice broke over the last sentence. “How could you do that to _me_?”

His arms came up around her, holding her against him as much to have some contact with her as to prevent her from punching him again.. Having her in his arms again felt like coming up for air after almost drowning. Luke could feel her tears soaking into his tunic as his own eyes watered from the blow, a light trickle of blood tracing over his lip from his nose.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” he murmured, tucking her tight underneath his chin. “I thought I was protecting you. Protecting the Resistance. I thought if-”

She cut him off with a ferocious kiss that was hard enough to bruise. Leia stood awkwardly by, trying to look anywhere but at the tightly entwined couple. Rey clung to him so hard he almost could not draw breath. 

Beside them, Leia cleared her throat.

“Well, I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.” she said awkwardly. 

Rey slowly and reluctantly unclenched herself from around her Jedi Master. She turned to Leia, maintaining contact with Luke by making sure her back still brushed his front. 

“I can show Master Skywalker to his accommodations. Do you need me for anything in the near future?” Rey asked in her lightly accented common.

Leia smiled ruefully.

“I don’t imagine there’s anything requiring your presence for…. oh, let’s say the next few hours.” the older woman replied, soundly only vaguely uncomfortable and more than a little amused.

Nodding, Rey turned back to Luke and motioned for him to accompany her. Luke hefted his rucksack, which, til this point, had rested at his feet. Rey led him down a few corridors to a turbolift and then up a few floors to the quieter section of the Rebel base. This section housed General Organa and her attendants, as well as Poe and Finn, and Rey herself. She activated the door to her quarters with a palm print and led him inside. The door wooshed closed behind him and Luke looked around to discover he’d been brought not to an anonymous guest quarters, but to Rey’s personal rooms. He saw her staff leaned up against the wall, her meagre collection of clothing hung in the closet, and a strange orange clothed rag doll seated on a shelf beside some very familiar looking old books.

“Rey, I-”

She lay a finger against his lips, fixing him with the wide brown eyes he’d fallen absolutely and stubbornly in love with. Luke let the weatherbeaten rucksack fall from his shoulder and onto the floor with a dull thud.

“I thought you were dead…. I was _sure_ of it. I felt so empty, so cold. How? How did you hide yourself?”

Luke turned away, running a hand through his hair in discomfort.

“I…. er….. there are these creatures that I came across once, many years ago in my travels…” he started quietly. “They’re Force sensitive and for whatever reason they block the Force. I was able to hide from both the First Order and unfortunately…. from you.” 

“What are they called? I’ve never heard of any such animal.” she asked curiously.

“They’re called ‘Ysalamir’. Sort of…. reptile type creatures. That combined with cutting myself off from the Force as best I could.” 

Rey made a noise of interest that nevertheless conveyed irritation and a sense of betrayal.

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You’re the last person in the universe I would ever want to cause pain.” he said awkwardly, turning back to her and crossing to her in a few short moves. “This is not my war, it’s you who will defeat this evil.”

He took her hands in his, his one gloved hand drawing her attention as it usually did. She stroked the worn leather of the glove, feeling the bumps and ridges and wires of the mechanical digits beneath it.

“I missed you.” she whispered, drawing him closer.

“I missed you too, love.” he replied, his voice catching in his throat.

Rey’s fingers smoothed over his chest, almost trembling with the pleasure of being able to touch him again. She pressed closer, her lean body moulding against him. She pushed his worn, linen robe off his shoulders, heedless of where it fell. As her hands explored his body, she frowned. In the scant weeks since she’d last seen him, he’d dropped a significant amount of weight. 

“You don’t need to….you know….to convince me to stay, Rey.” he protested softly as he felt her hands delving under his shirt to caress bare skin. 

“I’m not trying to convince you. This is for me.” she murmured softly, dragging her nails gently across his flesh and eliciting a pleased hiss from him.

Luke unfastened his belt; it and his lightsaber fell to the ground with a slightly louder thud than his rucksack had made earlier. He eased himself out of his layers of shirts and tunic and obi, standing before her with an open undershirt. Without prompting, he unhooked her belt and tossed it aside, hurriedly divesting her of her vest as he felt his blood begin to rise. 

Eagerly, Rey captured his lips in a rough kiss, moaning against his mouth as he twitched open the button on her breeches and slipped his good hand down the front of them to gently stroke her. Rey grabbed the front of his undershirt and half dragged him to the alcove in which her bed was situated. She pulled him down on top of her with all the insistence and irresistibility of the tides sucking at a seabed. 

“Please….” was all she could say, curling her leg around him and grinding herself against him. 

Quickly, Luke tugged her breeches down over her hips and helped her remove her sleeveless top, revelling in the sight of her laid bare before him. Her fingers twined in his hair as he kissed his way down over her collarbone to her breasts, down over her flat belly and even lower. His beard tickled her thighs as he kissed his way from knee upward on first her left leg, then her right. She felt a delighted shiver thrill her body and let out another strangled cry as lips and tongue repeated the motions his fingers had made earlier. 

“Master Luke, please!” she choked, one hand balling into a fist in her pillow and the other resting against the back of his neck. 

Reluctantly, Luke nuzzled his way back up her body, gently nudging her legs wider apart as he settled between them. 

“Rey… I don’t…” he swallowed hard. “I don’t know if I can last very long.” 

She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. 

“Me neither. I don’t care.” she murmured against his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe with her sharp little teeth. Simultaneously, a low moan escaped her throat as she felt him press slowly into her. Rey’s heartbeat pounded in her head as he set a slow tempo for their movements. 

“I missed you….” he gasped softly. “I missed this….” 

Luke kept the pace slow and steady, wanting to draw this encounter out as long as possible. He could feel her body trembling around him and her screwed up face, eyes clenched tightly shut let him know that this was _exactly_ what she needed right now. Her toes curled, heels resting against his lower back as each thrust let him penetrate her that little bit more deeply. 

“Rey….. Rey, oh _fuck_..!” he hissed against her soft flesh. 

“Luke, please I can’t take anymore!” she begged.

Rey’s fingers travelled over her stomach to between her legs. Luke watched in fascination as her slim digits rubbed lightly over her clit. The first shudder that went through her, clenching around him, was almost enough to push him over the edge. The third did just that. Luke closed his eyes tightly, biting his tongue in an effort not to scream as he came.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Rey!” he moaned, ducking his head against her shoulder.

“Keep going…!” she panted, her lower lip trembling as she screwed her eyes shut even tighter.

He obeyed, mindless with pleasure as her fingers’ ministrations sped up upon her own body. She cried out, her voice crescendoing as she finally came to completion, sobbing his name out and digging the nails of her free hand into his back.

As his heartbeat returned to something approaching normal, Luke gazed down at the still intermittently twitching young woman, her hips moving of their own accord. Had he been a younger man, he probably would have taken her a second time there and then. As it was, he just enjoyed watching her gain pleasure from…..well, anything.

Reluctant to break contact, Luke extricated himself from their tangled limbs, falling onto the pillow next to hers and twisting his head to look at his lover. Her face was glowing with the kind of relaxation rarely seen from her. Rey drowsily let her head fall to the side, gazing at him with half lidded eyes. She lifted the hand that had rested between her thighs, first stroking his bearded cheek, then gently tracing his lips. They parted and Luke mischievously grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her sticky digits and giving her a devilish look. Rey let out a frustrated whimper as he released her wrist and let her reclaim her hand.

“You’re evil.” she huffed, shooting him a dirty look. 

“I try very hard not to be.” he replied, stealing a kiss.

Rey reclined against the pillows, just staring at him. 

“You are real, aren’t you?” she asked tentatively.

Luke gave her a confused look. 

“You’re asking me that _now_?” 

“It’s just…. With Ren and the Force-bond and him getting into my head…. I…. I just….” she took a deep, shuddering breath. “I thought for a moment….maybe I’d just dreamed you back. Maybe you weren’t _really_ back.” 

He edged closer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight to his chest.

“I’m here. I promise. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” he murmured into her ear. 

She settled against him and they curled up together as they had on cold nights on Ach-to. Her breathing slowed and for a moment, Luke could almost hear the waves crashing on the shore of his-no _their_ far flung island. He pulled the blankets more tightly around them, revelling in the feel of her close again. There would be fallout, he knew, and soon. For now, in the peace and silence of this private space, he let himself and his love rest.

*&^%^&*


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't really think they were being surreptitious, did they? Not with so many pairs of eyes and so many flapping tongues.

Luke was jerked from slumber when he heard a door chime. He eased himself from under Rey’s grasp and shuffled groggily to the door, managing to find and pull on his pants before activating the opening mechanism and peering blearily out at the intruding visitor. 

“Well I had to see it for myself, because I would not have believed it.” a warm, velvety and very familiar voice boomed out. 

“Lando?!” Luke exclaimed, taking a step back in surprise, inadvertently allowing Lando a view of a sleeping Rey in the bed Luke had obviously just vacated.

“You old dog, you!” the immaculately dressed former smuggler said a little more quietly, a huge grin on his weathered brown features. 

Luke shot a furtive glance at his sleeping lover, hopeful Lando’s exuberant greeting wouldn’t wake her. Lando clapped Luke on the shoulder, almost buckling the smaller man’s legs. 

“You sly dog.” Lando said again. “How’d you land something as pretty and young as that? You fix her with those big old baby blues of yours and tell her a sad story about the war? Maybe show her one or two of those battle scars?” 

Luke ducked his head in embarrassment, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair and fixed Lando with a concerned look.

“It’s not like that at all, Lando. It just sort of… happened.”

His old friend and ally smirked.

“I’ll bet it did.” 

“Luke?” a sleepy voice said from behind them. 

He turned to find Rey, wrapped in a blanket and shuffling towards the two men silhouetted in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat at how perfect she looked, disheveled of hair and eyes at half mast as she yawned. She curled an arm around his and half hid her face against his shoulder.

“Sorry to bother you so late, miss.” Lando drawled. “It’s been so long since I had a chance to see my old buddy here I completely forgot about the hour.”

“That’s alright.” Rey said cautiously, peering at Lando.

Luke turned slightly, gazing at her in the semidarkness and trying to communicate everything he needed to say through expression alone. 

“I’m going to go for a stroll with Lando, Rey.”

Worry etched itself on her young face. 

“I’m not going away, Rey. I’ll be right back. Please, go back to sleep.” Luke said soothingly, cupping her cheek. 

She smiled, closing her eyes and covering the hand holding her cheek with her own. He leaned forward, kissing her gently on the forehead and grabbing his tunic. Rey smiled again at him, wandering back to bed as he pulled his worn out, knitted tunic back on. He snagged his boots as he exited the room, joining a still smirking Lando out in the more brightly lit hallway. 

“Never knew you were into the younger ladies, Luke.” Lando said with a raised eyebrow as Luke forced his boots onto his bare feet.

Luke shot his friend a look that could have curdled Thala-Siren milk.

“Shut up and let’s find somewhere less open to talk.” Luke growled.

The two men set off down the white walled corridors. They only passed one or two people on their way, one of whom nearly dropped his data pad at the sight of two heroes of the original Rebellion. After the man (boy really) had scampered away, Lando led the way into a mostly abandoned cafeteria. One wall of the room was a privacy-glass wall which allowed the inhabitants to look out at the wide expanses of forested land while not exposing the position of the rebel base. Luke and Lando took a seat at a table in the corner, a GG class serving droid shuffled up to the table, gaskets and gears whirring. 

“May I get the sirs something hot to drink? Perhaps some caf or stim tea?” the droid asked mechanically.

“I don’t think a stimulant is what I want at this hour, thank you.” Luke said dryly. 

“No?” Lando said, cocking his head and fixing Luke with a lascivious smile. “How about some Avabush tea?”

Luke glowered at his friend.

“Cute, Lando. Real cute.” Luke returned his attention to the droid. “Surprise me. Tea. I don’t care what kind. I’d just like to be able to fall asleep again fairly soon.”

“I’ll have a Corellian Reserve. Make it a double. I’m celebrating the return from the dead of Luke Skywalker.” Lando told the droid.

Orders in hand, the droid wandered off, returning seemingly moments later with a steaming cup of fragrant tea and a glass of the amber coloured brandy that had been requested.

“So.” Lando started once the droid had again left them alone. “You gonna spill the beans or am I gonna have to get that Avabush tea?”

Luke sighed irritably.

“It’s private, Lando.”

“What’s privacy between friends, Luke?” the smuggler pressed.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Luke said after a long moment. 

The aged Rebellion leader gave Luke a condescending smile and leaned back in his chair, glass in hand.

“Don’t know if you noticed, Luke, but we’re not all alone in this complex. I think your secrets out.” he sipped his brandy, looking at Luke over the rim of the glass. “The girl _did_ drag you back to her personal quarters. It’s not like that will have gone unnoticed.” 

“You seem to know an awful lot for wanting me to ‘spill the beans’ about things.” Luke replied warily. “And I wasn’t dragged.”

“I’ll bet you weren’t.” Lando said with a lascivious grin. “Information is my business. Come on, tell me. Tell me how the Jedi Master who literally hid himself away in the ass end of the galaxy ended up bedding a girl half his age. Tell me the truth.”

Luke looked into his cup, the spirals of steam coming off the hot liquid tickling his nose with a slightly flowery smell. Something in it reminded him of the way Rey’s skin smelled when she was curled up against him. 

“No.” he said finally.

“What?”

“I’m not giving you gorey details, Lando. Rey’s not… not some story to titillate or amuse. This isn’t some conquest you can use to make fun of me.” there was fire in his voice. “It happened. It’s _happening_. Something just works and I’m not going to try to explain it.”

Lando sat back in his seat even further, as though pressed back by the force of Luke’s words. 

“Wow. You must feel pretty strongly about this one.”

“She brought me back to the fight.” Luke sipped his tea as it had finally cooled enough. “I’m not meant to be leading on the front lines of this one, but I’m going to be here, right behind her, if she needs me.”

Lando nodded slowly, setting his glass down on the table and fixing Luke with a look that communicated understanding and acceptance.

“If you care about me at all, Lando, you’ll keep this as quiet as you can. I don’t want this getting out too much before Rey decides in what capacity I am to be used for the Resistance. Whispers and rumour can do just as much damage as laser fire….” Luke said quietly.

“I’ll do my best… But I suspect some people already have suspicions. Rey was evidently pretty damn distraught when she was brought back to the base after Crait. Not to mention all the techs that saw her rather exuberant display of affection after you landed your X-Wing.”

“About Crait. Where the hell were you? We could have used you.” Luke interjected suddenly.

Lando shrugged lazily, sipping his drink and kicking his feet up onto the booth’s seat.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

Rolling his eyes, Luke stood up, finishing off his tea in one swig as he stared at his old friend.

“That’s true, I suppose. You planning to stay here or are you gonna jet at the first sign of trouble?”

Lando looked affronted and pressed a hand to his chest in a parody of shock.

“I’m appalled you’d think me capable of such a treachery, Luke.”

It was Luke’s turn to laugh, which he did quietly and as he walked away.

“If this ends up all over the station, I’ll know it was you.” he called over his shoulder.

“I’m hurt, Luke. _Hurt_!”

*&^%$%^&*

Luke toed off his boots in the darkness, shimmying out of his clothes and crawling back into the warmth of Rey’s bed. She reached out for him, cuddling close to him underneath blankets that smelled uniquely of her. As he settled in to sleep, feeling her lithe form against him, he knew there was little he wouldn’t do to protect her. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to make sure she was successful in her fight. He’d almost died the last time he’d tried, but he was more than happy to do it again if it meant seeing Rey triumphant over the darkness that threatened the galaxy. 

He ducked his head, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her comforting scent. Her steady breath against his skin kept him mesmerised and grounded as he twined the fingers of his robotic hand in her curls. Sleep ebbed in like the incoming tide and Luke again wished he and Rey were alone on their island, far away from impending danger...

*&^%$#$%^&*

The following morning, Luke was the first to awaken. He lay staring at the ceiling, Rey’s weight distributed across his chest and legs. She seemed determined, even in sleep, to remain in as much contact with him as humanly possible. He craned his neck down to look at her sleeping face, peaceful and happy for the first time in a good while. 

His mind roiled with unpleasant thoughts as the seconds stretched into minutes. As he looked at her youthful form curled tightly around him, he wondered at the confluence of events that brought her into his life. There was a definite part of him that was filled with confusion, concern, and a not insubstantial amount of guilt. Lando could joke, but he found himself worrying about the impact of his romantic involvement with the Resistance’s figurehead and heroine. Could they deal with a leader so obviously the face of a new generation of heroes who _also_ went to bed in the arms of a man who was not only the representative of the _previous_ generation’s battle, but also a man old enough to be her father. More than that, he didn’t feel he had the right or the energy to be thrust into the spotlight. He feared being asked to hold any sort of leadership position, especially since he was responsible for the rise of the First Order. Or, if not for the entire First Order, at lease for his nephew’s involvement with them. 

When she woke, they would need to discuss things… Luke’s stomach tightened at the very thought. As if she could sense his discomfort through their tenuous but ever-strengthening Force-bond, Rey moaned in she sleep.

Luke cuddled her close, kissing her forehead and forestalling the moment he’d need to deal with the ramifications of his actions just that little bit longer. Sadly, Rey awakened a few minutes later and he found he was to be forced to face facts sooner rather than later. As her eyes opened and fixed upon his face, a wide smile broke out across her lips and she stretched languorously. Rey rolled onto him, settling herself chest to belly with him, her folded hands resting just below his sternum and her chin resting upon them. She gazed up at him with a fascination and adoration that made his face grow hot with the intensity of her gaze. 

“I worried I’d dreamed you.” she said.

“Imagine that. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Luke replied, reaching out and tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. 

She closed her eyes and leaned happily into his touch. Luke bit his lip, wondering how to start this most awkward conversation. 

“Rey….” 

“Hmmmm?” 

He swallowed, fitfully playing with a messy brown curl as it lay across her cheek. 

“Rey, do you not think we ought to perhaps keep this…. Er…. relationship on the quiet for a while?” he started haltingly.

Luke felt her stiffen and when she opened her eyes she was frowning at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“What do you mean?” she replied sharply.

“I…. I just wondered if it might not be better for you if…. If it wasn’t common knowledge that… that, you know…..”

Her eyes narrowed further and her cheeks appeared to flush with anger. 

“If you don’t want me, all you needed to do was say so.” she snapped, beginning to haul herself up and away from him. 

“No, Rey!” he reached out and caught her, pulling her close. 

Rey struggled for a moment before relaxing in his gentle but firm grasp. He didn’t want her to think he was trying to force her to stay, but he needed her to listen to his entire thought before she stormed off without all the facts. Luke brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing a kiss over both sets and half smiling at the light bruising on the fist that had nearly broken his nose. He sighed and met her questing gaze, fire still in her eyes.

“I just mean… Look. Whether you like it or not, you are now a leader. The Resistance looks to you for guidance, for support, for a plan. I am the old guard, Rey. It might have escaped your notice, but I _am_ quite a bit older than you.” 

“So?” Rey replied stubbornly. “Is that supposed to have an impact on something significant?” 

He chuckled, kissing her knuckles again. 

“It’s significant for some people.” Luke said. 

“I’m not ‘some people’.” 

“No, you’re not are you?” 

“I’m Rey from Nowhere.” 

“I’m Luke from Nowhere.” he said with a small smile.

Her furious expression melted away and for a moment she was again a lost child.

“Are you ashamed of me?” she asked in a very small voice.

“Of _course_ not! Why do you think that?!” he exclaimed, appalled.

“Then why would you want to hide our bond? Have I done something-”

He took her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with the thumb of his good hand.

“Rey, that’s not what this is about at all. I just don’t want to make your life more complicated. I don’t want to cause you more trouble than you already have to deal with.”

“You’re not a complication.” she said softly. “You’re the only un-complicated thing in my life.” 

Luke leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you, Rey from Nowhere.”

He’d never said it to her before. He hadn’t said it to anyone in years. Until that moment, he hadn’t even realised it fully himself. Rey’s smile was bright enough to blind him as she looked up at him with all the hope he himself had once possessed. 

“I…. I love you too.” she replied.

For Rey, the words were alien on her lips. As she said them however, she knew they were the truth as absolutely as she knew how to divert power from an overloading Millennium Falcon’s hyperdrive.

Luke smiled, pulling her close. 

“This isn’t going to be easy, Rey.” he murmured.

“Worthwhile things never are.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke can try to stay out of it all he wants but, like it or not, he's back in the fray.

It was with still evident reluctance that Luke accompanied Rey to the first of many Resistance meetings. The very idea of being asked for his input or his guidance make his skin crawl and his stomach begin to churn. As such, he remained at the back, standing near enough to Rey to remain in the loop but far enough away to be sure to not end up amidst the conversation and arguing. For the most part it worked, at least until Rey craned her head toward him and pointedly asked for his take on a situation. 

“What do you think, Luke?” she asked brightly.

He grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. The mechanical fingers of his damaged hand tapped and absent minded staccato rhythm against his arm, almost of their own accord. 

“I think it’s not my place to say.” he said tightly.

Leia raised an eyebrow at him from her seat across from Rey. 

“Please?” Rey pressed him. “You have just as much experience if not more than most here. What would you advise in regards to these contacts we have made from possible allies?” 

Luke sighed, letting his arms drop and leaning between Rey’s chair and Poe’s. He swiped at the holographic map, bringing up a previously hidden portion of the galaxy. Examining it intensely for a moment, he flicked it away with a modicum of irritability.

“My instinct is not to attempt contact with the closest planet to contact us.” Luke said slowly, again folding his arms protectively over his chest. 

“Who _would_ you suggest attempting contact with then?” Leia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He paused, his nose wrinkling in thought.

“The Bothans were some of our greatest allies during the first Rebellion…. Perhaps they could be such again now.” Luke said, meeting her gaze. 

Leia nodded slowly, reaching forward and enlarging the three dimensionally rendered section of space as the computer chartered the most likely course for a voyage from Smuggler’s Run to Bothawui. 

“Yes….” she said slowly. “Yes that could work….” 

“It should be a job for a small force, not the entire Resistance; just a few people.” 

“I’ll go.” Rey said immediately. 

“Have you ever dealt with Bothans?” Luke inquired.

“Er, well no.” she said awkwardly.

“I’ll accompany you, then.”

Luke could sense her worry and met her gaze, attempting to soothe her with a small smile. Poe spoke up from his position beside them.

“Finn and I will go as well.” the pilot said. “We’ll recruit a few more just in case. Do you think that would be sufficient, Master Skywalker?” 

“More than sufficient…” Luke said quietly. “We’ll need to take a bit of a round-about route; there’s no telling how many First Order friendly vessels they have scouting the area. Better safe than sorry.” 

The meeting continued; details and plans being hashed out and a timeline being set. As it began to die down, Leia joined Rey and took her by the arm, leading her to an out of the way alcove. Once there, she pressed something cold and metallic into Rey’s palm. Rey unfurled her fingers to see the item therein; it was a heavy looking gold ring. Leia touched a small bump on the side of the ring and what Rey had thought was an intricately etched design proved to be the iris of a mechanism that hid a Rebellion symbol. 

“All you need to do is present this ring to our allies; if they are truly our allies they will know how to activate this. Rey…. don’t take any unnecessary risks.” Leia’s gaze darted to Luke, who was talking quietly with Poe on the opposite side of the room. “I know it’s futile to ask, but don’t let _him_ take any unnecessary risks either.” 

Rey smiled wanly.

“I’ll do my best.” 

Leia squeezed her arm gently, nodding in understanding before departing to help finalise the arrangements. As the General left her, Rey couldn’t help but feel worry and concern edge in. This mission was one of the more innocuous ones, but something about it filled her with dread.

“A credit for your thoughts?” a voice intruded into her thoughts.

She looked up to see Luke, looking at her with an intense expression. Rey grinned unconvincingly.

“It’s nothing.” she said quickly. “Just…. being silly.” 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you feeling something?”

Rey winced, looking uncomfortable.

“I suppose I might be…” she gazed down at the ring on her finger, fidgeting with the mechanism to activate it. “Is it normal to have… I don’t even know…”

“It’s normal to have premonitions when one is a Force user, Rey. But sometimes they do not come true. The future is like the roots of a tree: it may all proceed in one direction but it branches off and changes shape to suit that which is in its path. Preparing for one scenario may make another become reality.”

“Well that’s unhelpful.” Rey said with a heavy sigh, looking downtrodden. 

He chuckled.

“Tell me about it.”

Luke slipped an arm around her lower back and guided her from the meeting room.

“Come; we’ll need to depart soon. I’d pack light, if I were you. We’ll need to be as inconspicuous as possible…”

*&^%$#$%^&*


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion must make contact with its potential allies.

“I thought you said ‘inconspicuous’.” Rey said dryly as she looked up at the Falcon skeptically.

Luke shrugged.

“It’s less conspicuous than if we took a rag tag group of beat up x-wings, stolen tie-fighters and miscellaneous shuttles. A mismatched armada like that is certainly going to attract more attention than-”

“One of the most recognisable smuggler’s ships in this sector?”

He smirked at her, settling his hands on her shoulders and pulling her backwards into his chest as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You don’t miss a trick, love.” 

“Are we pretending to be smugglers then?” 

Luke drew away and headed up the gangplank, nodding to Chewie as they passed on the walkway. 

“We might be. Come on; all aboard that’s coming aboard.” 

Rey sighed, hoisting her satchel higher on her shoulder and following Luke into the depths of the ship. One of the Rebellion fighters shot her a look she couldn’t quite work out as she passed him in the hallway. Luke was disappearing through a rusty looking door and after a moment, Rey realised they were in sleeping quarters. Her partner looked around, his blue eyes seeming to drink in every square inch of the room. His gaze settled on a bottom bunk that was clean but had seen better days.

“I was nineteen when I ended up right there, sleeping off the medication given to me when I lost this.” he said, holding up the arm with his mechanical appendage. 

Rey settled her bag on the end of the bunk, sitting down in it and looking up at him curiously. 

“Big enough for two.” she said suggestively. 

He gave her a small smile.

“It is indeed. Unfortunately we’ll be sharing with one or two more.” 

Her expression of dismay turned to a smile as the door swished open and Poe, Finn, and Rose entered, looking harried and more than a little sweaty.

“Jeez, that Wookie! You’d think we were in a hurry or something- Oh, hi Rey!” Rose exclaimed.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Poe broke it, dropping his backpack to the ground with a loud thunk and launching himself onto the top bunk. He leaned over the edge to peer at Finn.

“You’re gonna have to switch off between me and Rose, buddy.” he said, grinning lasciviously.

Finn pursed his lips, ducking his head as he stowed his and Rose’s bags underneath the lower bunk. Rey gave Poe a curious look, which he returned with an eyeroll and a wave of the hand. 

*&^%$%^&*

Finn had to get over his discomfort fairly quickly. The travel time to Bothawui was going to be three days and they would all be in close quarters throughout the trip. The first night, Rey couldn’t help but notice Finn’s eyes on her as she wordlessly crawled into the bunk Luke was already lying on his side in. She could feel his eyes on her back as she snuggled into her partner’s arms. Her sense of impending doom seemed lessened while she was wrapped up with him, but she now had the added stress of a seemingly disapproving best friend to contend with. She craned her head up to kiss Luke goodnight before closing her eyes and burying her face in his chest. 

It didn’t matter right now that Finn didn’t understand or didn’t approve. Right now she had to concentrate on the mission. 

*&^%$%^&*

When they finally arrived in the vicinity of Bothawui, Luke insisted on Rey being in the cockpit with Chewie and Poe as the planet came into view. She could tell it was nothing like her home-world. Bothawui was a mid-sized planet with vast oceans painted through with great, sweeping swathes of green continents. She found herself recalling her thoughts when she had accompanied Han and Chewbacca to the planet upon which Maz Kanata’s place of business had been.

_I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy….._

Poe and Chewie landed the Millenium Falcon as quietly as possible in an unknown to her location. Night was on the horizon as it’s single sun dipped below the horizon. As it became darker, Rey saw Bothawui’s three moons rising like three slowly dancing partners. She turned to Luke curiously.

“So what’s the plan from here?”

Luke shrugged.

“Meet with our contact. Hopefully form an alliance. Get our butts back to Smuggler’s Run.” 

“Seems an awful lot of work for not a very lengthy meeting.”

“Sometimes that’s the way of things.” 

An hour later, she and Luke were clad in robes whose hoods shielded their faces from view. They left a few minutes before Poe and Finn did, the pair planning to act as backup should anything go awry. 

Rey felt things were almost happening too quickly as Luke led her down shadowed roads and alleys, seeming to know instinctively where he was going. He came to a sudden stop for no apparent reason. Rey almost collided with his back as she distractedly peered around at their surroundings. Someone was moving in the darkness and Rey felt her insides clench in a moment of fear. 

Luke stood beside Rey, both still anonymously hooded and wrapped in their robes as the shuffling figure moved toward them from the shadows. Rey stiffened as a gnarled and clawed hand darted from underneath dingy robes, seizing her hand and examining the thick golden ring on her index finger. The creature activated the mechanism that caused the iris hiding the Rebel Alliance symbol from view and let out a satisfied huff before pushing back the cowl that hid the stranger’s face. 

“Nek Bwau’tu.” Luke said in a low voice. “It is good to see you again my friend.” 

The doglike face, covered in greying fur and adorned with a stringy moustache peered up at Luke as the Jedi Master shrugged off his own hood. 

“You have gotten old, Master Jedi.” the alien said with a barking laugh. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Rey pulled back her hand, reactivating the iris and sliding both hands into her sleeves. She shrank back nearer to Luke, taking comfort in his nearness.

“Speaking of talking; is there somewhere safe we might discuss matters best talked about in private?” Luke continued, glancing around. 

The Bothan also looked furtively around, nodding slowly.

“Come with me, Master Jedi.” he said in his low, growling voice. “Bring your young Padawan as well. We will bring your bodyguards later.” 

Rey stiffened, despite knowing the designation was technically correct. She and Luke followed Nek down several twisting alleys. The Bothan disappeared into a dark doorway and Rey felt the brush of a worn fabric curtain touch her face as she followed Luke through the portal. Inside, there was little of note besides a low table and several even lower stools. The Bothan situated himself on one, lighting a lamp in the centre of the table. It illuminated his strange features most alarming from below, casting long shadows over the entire room. Rey seated herself and was relieved when Luke sat down close to her. 

She shifted, endeavoring to at least bring their legs into contact. Something about this situation made her nervous and wary.

“I know why you are here.” Nek Bwau’tu said in a low voice.

“Indeed?” Rey spoke up. “If you know, then perhaps we may dispense with the civilities and get onto the reason we have travelled all this way.” 

Luke reached for her hand under the table and gave it a warning squeeze. The Bothan gave her a long, calculating look and Rey wondered for a moment if she’d ruined any chance of alliance through her own foolhardiness. After a breathless moment, his lips cracked into a smile and he glanced at Luke.

“The rumours are true then.” Nek chuckled. “Both the Resistance and Luke Skywalker himself have been most completely overthrown by an orphan from Jakku.” 

The grey haired Jedi rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly

“I’m not sure how we’re going to be able to conduct any sort of espionage or overthrow of galactic tyrants if even the private intricacies of my life are subject to popular discussion.” he said dryly.

“Rest assured, Master Skywalker.” Nek said, his gaze somewhat softening as he met Rey’s eyes. “Your private life remains _mostly_ private. Our mutual friend General Calrissian felt it necessary to impart certain… important facts, shall we say, upon our last coded transmission.

Rey felt herself blushing for reasons beyond her understanding.

“But so, to the reason for which you have come. Master Skywalker. Master Rey of Jakku.” the Bothan bowed his head respectfully to each in turn. “I know you come seeking an alliance with the Bothan people.”

“And I know you have lost many of your people over the decades in pursuit of the Resistance and the Rebellion’s agenda. This is not a request I make unthinkingly or unaware of it’s significance, Nek Bwau’tu.” 

Nek nodded slightly.

“I may not be a veteran of this fight, but I am also aware of your race’s sacrifices.” Rey said quietly. “I humbly ask that you join us in this fight. A fight for all oppressed peoples. Yours included.” 

The corners of the Bothan’s black lips curled into an alien smile. Rey watched him cautiously, unwilling to celebrate a success before time.

“We will join your cause, Masters Jedi. If we do not, we too will fall victim to the unending hunger of the First Order.” 

“I am very happy to hear that, Nek.” Luke said, sounding more than a little relieved. 

“We will coordinate in the morning.” the Bothan said. “It is late and my old bones declare it is time to rest. Come, we have accommodations for you both.” 

Nek Bwau’tu stood, gesturing behind him to a low ceilinged hallway, down which Rey could just see the shapes of doors. Luke stood, holding a hand out to Rey and helping her to her feet. They followed the short shape of the Bothan down the corridor, stepping into a room behind him as he lit three other oil lamps from the one he was using to light the way. 

“We do have additional rooms should you prefer….”

“This is more than sufficient, Nek.” Luke said firmly, glancing around at the sparsely furnished room. 

“Thank you.” Rey piped up. 

The Bothan gave a short bow, walking out and leaving the two Jedi in the flickering light of the oil lamps. Luke slid his rough, brown robe from his shoulders, laying it over the back of a chair as he stepped out of his boots. Rey watched him undress wordlessly for a moment.

“Well?” he asked, noticing her staring.

“What?!” she replied, startled.

“Are you going to undress or do I need to do that for you?” he said, his voice descending into an almost purr.

Rey really did blush this time, turning away from him and undoing the clasps of her tunic.

“I can do it.” 

“Oh? But it would be so much more fun if I did.” he murmured, coming up behind her and trailing a line of boiling hot kisses over her throat.

She bit back a whimper made even more difficult to conceal as his hand delved under her shirt and came up to cup one breast, squeezing gently.

“Luke, we are on a mission! And there are likely Bothans, which we are supposed to be impressing, all over this building. Wherever that is.”

Her face was feeling more flushed by the second. He’d pulled her back against his chest, doing some truly sinful and unfair things to the sensitive skin of her shoulder and earlobe. 

“ _Luke!_ Stop that!” she exclaimed in a harsh whisper, squirming away. 

Reluctantly, his ministrations ebbed away, the fingers of his good hand stroking ticklishly over her belly as he removed his hand from her. Luke flopped down onto the sleeping pallet that had been prepared for them. Rey stripped down to her underthings and quickly situated herself under the patchwork blanket Luke lay on top of. 

“You’re a terrible tease.” she grumbled at him.

He chuckled but said nothing, rolling closer to her and enveloping her in his arms.

“Sleep well, my darling.” he murmured after a while, pressing a sleepy kiss to her forehead. 

Rey’s eyes fought to stay open but she could not manage it. She was too warm, too comfortable, and too safe in his arms to do anything but drift away on gentle tides of slumber. The night insects sang their song and moonlight found its way through the tiny cracks in the buildings walls.

*&^%$%^&*


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm desperate to finish this one. >__< Makes me feel at least as if I am achieving SOMETHING.

_Kylo was looming over Luke, blade in hand. Not his saber, but an actual blade._

_“You should have killed me when you had the chance.” the black clad figure hissed, his gloved hand holding Luke aloft through the Force._

_“There was good in you.” Luke choked. “You still have the chance-”_

_“You are a fool, old man.” Kylo sneered, tightening his Force-Grip on his old Master until Luke was gasping for air._

_Rey watched in horrified slow-motion as the blade slowly pierced her Master’s chest. She watched the colour drain from his face as Kylo casually tossed him aside. The Sith seemed to fade into nothingness as she found herself by Luke’s crumpled body. She was holding him close, fingers buried in his hair as she held him to her. His lips parted but no sound was emitted as he mouthed words to her, blood staining the corners of his mouth._

**“I love you.”**

_Fear coursing through her body, her wide brown eyes locked with his, just in time to watch the light go out in the blue orbs she’d fallen so completely in love with._

Her scream woke her up as she all but jackknifed upright in the sleeping pallet they inhabited. A terrified, grief stricken scream that also startled Luke from a deep slumber. He was up in a heartbeat, cradling Rey against him as her tears soaked his shoulder. 

“Love, what happened?! What’s wrong!?” he asked, bewildered as he smoothed her sweaty hair back from her face.

She sobbed, clinging to him as she trembled and shook with the force of her terror. 

“I saw you _die_. I saw Kylo murder you!”

Understanding washed over him and he tucked her under his chin, kissing the top of her head and rocking her gently as one might a child. 

“It was a dream, Rey. Just a dream.” he said soothingly.

“I _saw_ it.” Rey replied insistently, her fingers now almost painfully wrapped around his bicep. 

“Remember what we talked about? Premonitions don’t necessarily mean absolute knowledge of the future.” Luke murmured, stroking her hair. “I’m here, love. I’m alright. He’s not going to hurt us.” 

“No! He’s never going to stop. He’s too strong! I have… I have to protect you. I have to keep you safe-”

Luke gave her a squeeze, almost compulsively kissing her forehead.

“You’ve done more than enough, love. I am not your responsibility-”

“You are _absolutely_ my responsibility, Luke Skywalker.” Rey said sharply, recoiling slightly to give him a ferocious look. 

In the darkness, Rey could just see the crows feet beside his eyes deepen as he smiled fondly at her. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Rey demanded testily.

Luke took her face in his hands, cradling her cheeks as he gazed at her as if memorizing ever single square millimetre of her visage. He wiped away her tears, looking at her with such love in his eyes that Rey felt a blush rising in the cheeks he now caressed.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he said softly.

Rey felt her face flush red; even after all this time. Even after the barriers of nudity, emotion, and trauma had been surpassed; this declaration still left her breathless and blushing. He pulled her down with him; Rey happily curling against him, one hand posessively tangled in his hair as she strived to wrap herself protectively around him. 

“Possibly as much as…. I love you?” she whispered in reply, feeling the steady ‘thump-thump’ of his heart under her cheek. 

“No one will be able to take me away from you. Even if I did die.” Luke murmured as he stroked her hair. “I would always stay with you.”

“That’s fine and all. But don’t die?” she snuggled closer. “Please?”

He chuckled, revelling in the feel of her against him.

“I’ll do my best, my love. Now relax. Sleep. I am safe, as are you. “

*&^%$%^&*

Sunlight awoke her, streaming in through a dirty window. The pallet beside her was empty and she noted the blanket had been tucked thoroughly around her. She could hear Luke’s low voice murmuring in the ante-chamber down the hall and she hurriedly got up and attempted to make herself presentable. She’d not volunteered for this mission not to be involved in it’s negotiations. 

Luke and Nek sat at the table they’d occupied the previous night; she was unsurprised to see Poe and Finn also taking up seats around the low table, each holding steaming cups of caf or stim tea or something similar. Luke glanced up, his face brightening as it always did when he saw her.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t start without you.”

She gave him a haughty look, but sat down in the empty seat beside him, sliding a cup of hot drink toward her. She took a cautious sip from the ceramic mug and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What is _this_?” she asked in wonder.

“Nek remembered my own favorite drink. Hot chocolate. Han turned me onto it back in the day.” Luke said, his face taking on the wistful look of a man remembering his younger days.

Rey drained the cup in a few mouthfuls, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and turning to the Bothan who was giving her an amused look. 

“Are you ready to discuss terms?” Rey inquired.

“I believe the terms will be ‘Bothawui agrees to help in any way it can against the encroaching forces of the First Order’, Master Jedi.” Nek said.

“You don’t require anything else from the Rebellion as far as promises?” 

Nek shrugged, sipping his own drink. 

“I require nothing but the word of two Jedi Masters that they will do all in their power to defeat this menace. Bothawui has suffered much over the years from regimes such as these, also has it tried to remain out of matters it feels do not concern it…. Never has that gone particularly well.”

There was a sudden mad hammering at what Rey supposed what the entrance to the dwelling. A younger looking Bothan stumbled in as Nek crossed and opened the door. The younger male gasped out a warning.

“First Order troops! A troop ship is coming.” 

Nek nodded quickly, instructing the slender young male to warn others before he turned to the four seated and bewildered Rebels. Rey opened her mouth to protest but Nek interrupted her.

“You must all leave. You must flee, now!” he said in a panic. “Please; we know you are not to blame. Bothawui is with you, but you must escape now or this meeting will be all for naught.” 

Poe grabbed Rey’s hand and started to lead her away, Luke and Finn behind them. They burst through the door to discover the entire garrison of Rebellion fighters scattered throughout what Rey now discovered was a marketplace. Rose and another woman held a bound man between them, the engineer’s round face red with fury. 

“We’ve been given away!” Rose said, shoving the bound man to his knees. 

Rey recognised him as the tech who’d given her the strange look as she and Luke had boarded the Millenium Falcon. He was no one to her; nevertheless the betrayal stung.

“When did he make contact?” Poe demanded.

“Not sure. We don’t have much time though, I’m sure.” Rose said bitterly.

A laser bolt screamed through the air and Luke shoved Finn aside in just enough time that the bolt only scorched the hem of the dark skinned man’s robe. 

“No time at all, apparently.” Luke growled. “Form up! Find defensive positions!” 

The Rebel fighters scrambled to find anything that could act as protection from the weapons fire of the Stormtroopers they could now see marching into the square. 

Rey pushed aside the front of her robe, grabbing and activating her saber, the now familiar feel of Luke’s first lightsaber in her hand both empowering and grounding her. Especially since she’d repaired the all but shattered hilt and done her own modifications to it. Slightly behind and to the right of her, she heard the hiss and thrum of him switching on his current weapon; she could see the slight greenish tint the glow of the blade cast and she felt in that moment that she could have taken on the entire galaxy single handedly, knowing she had the support or her friends, the Rebel Alliance, and Luke Skywalker himself.

She could see the Order’s ground troops marching into position: a small but menacing line of shining white armor on the other side of the deserted market, emotionless masks, and black weapons trained upon their enemy. She could not see Kylo anywhere; his black stain nowhere within view. She was grateful for that as well as the fact they seemed at least evenly matched against the Troopers. 

The battle started without ceremony and suddenly bodies around her were flinging themselves into the fray. Poe and Finn fought back to back against seemingly unending hordes of nameless First Order cannon fodder. Rey planted her foot squarely into the chest of an oncoming trooper, launching him backwards and away from her with more strength than she realised she had. She twirled agilely out of the way of the blows aimed at her, a grin crawling it’s way across her face as she found her groove, dancing her way free of harm and dispatching her enemies cleanly and without malice. She could hear the clash of Luke’s green-bladed saber behind her as he fought in the melee. Rey glanced briefly at him, watching him dodging blows with the agility of a younger man. Satisfied he was not presently in danger, her attention returned to the slightly lessening stream of soldiers bound and determined to end her life and the Resistance that threatened the Order’s galactic assumption of supremacy.

She saw Poe let out a roar of fury as two Troopers had Finn cornered, the pilot charging at them with all the rage of a maddened Rancor beast. It must have felt like being hit by a sack of bricks as Poe flung himself at the armored soldiers, colliding with them and knocking them to the ground. The plastoid helmet of the Trooper closet to Rey shattered under Poe’s assault, leaving Finn free to take out the second soldier. That done, Poe hauled Finn to his feet, the two turning back to back to face the lessening stream of enemies.

As the torrent of Storm Troopers was reduced to a reluctant trickle, Rey lazily dispatched the few that braved her expertly whirling blade. She could still hear the clash and sizzle of Luke’s lightsaber behind her, ever present and defending her blind spot. She heard a choked snarl and sensed the flash of pain before she registered what had happened. The pain was like a white hot burst of light in the back of her mind and her stomach twisted in fear knowing it was Luke that had unwillingly sent that emotion to her through their bond. 

The stragglers who had survived the attack retreated, leaving the Resistance fighters free to celebrate this victorious skirmish. Rey spotted Luke’s brown robed form hunched over on the ground a few feet away and she almost tripped over herself, hurrying to his side. 

“Luke! Are you alright-”

Her eyes went wide at the sight of blood on what she could see of his white under-tunic. He was kneeling over the body of a Trooper with a sizable hole in his chest, clearly having fallen victim to Luke’s lightsaber, which now hung off the Jedi’s belt. 

“I’m fine, Rey.” he replied, breathing heavily. 

Rey knelt beside him, her fingers automatically pushing open his shirt to check him for injury. 

“ _Rey_ , it’s fine-” he protested.

“You’re bleeding!” she snapped, heart in her throat. She knew he’d never let her know the extent of his pain if he were seriously injured. Somehow that knowledge made her even more anxious and worried.

As she gently peeled away the bloodsoaked fabric, revealing a nasty gash across his shoulder and chest, she lay a hand on his bicep to steady herself. Luke jolted, wincing in pain as she jerked her hand away from his also bloody sleeve. 

“I’m sorry!” she apologised, seeing he’d caught a blaster bolt to the arm.

“Not as quick as I used to be.” he said with an apologetic and pained smile. 

“Don’t be silly.” Rey scolded, quickly kissing her cheek as she looked around for the wandering medic that had begun to make her rounds. “You were wonderful. Can you stand? We need to get you to the med-bay.”

“Rey, I’m fine, really-” Luke protested, embarrassed.

“You’re hurt.”

“There’s probably some bacta patches in my rucksack. There’s others who need help more-” 

She glowered at him and he knew he was beaten. Rey gently helped him to his feet, wrapping an not entirely necessary supporting arm around his waist. He let her help him back aboard the Falcon, depositing him in a seat behind the games table, then returning to help load the rest of the wounded onboard. On her third trip back she had to stop herself for shouting at him when she discovered he’d given up his seat and was tending to a pale faced young woman who’d suffered a fairly significant belly wound. Luke had balled up his cloak and laid it under her head as a pillow, the young woman’s shaking hand clenching his even as blood soaked his sleeve. Rey gave him a scolding look which he returned with a disarming smile. She was concerned to see his face had lost a little colour and there were slight dark circles under his eyes. Nevertheless, Rey continued to help load in the wounded, knowing the sooner that was completed, the faster she could get them all _and_ Luke the help they needed.

 

Rey was extremely concerned about the three day trip they’d need to escape the system. She stood near Luke, who had hold of a hand-bar that was bolted to the ceiling. Rey watched him like a hawk, sensing the walls he was putting up around his discomfort to keep her from really knowing how much pain he was in. She edged closer to him as the Falcon powered up and Chewie and Poe got them slingshotted out of Bothawui’s orbit far more quickly than it had taken them to land. She slid her arm into his uninjured one. He stiffened slightly as she entwined their arms. Luke glanced over at Finn, who was helping Rose tend to an injured fighter, but had nevertheless found time to shoot the two Jedi a disapproving look. Rey noticed the men exchanging looks. Her hip brushed against his as she stood as close as he would let her, her thumb idly stroking the back of his hand. 

“Relax.” she said softly. “This is my life, my choice.” 

He nodded slightly, letting her settle in beside him closer. As the Falcon entered hyperspace, Rey glanced at him and was alarmed to see his eyes shut and his face even paler than before. He seemed to be concentrating on controlling his pain; she could feel through their bond that his mind was completely dedicated to keeping his outward symptoms in check.

“Will you all be ok if I take Master Skywalker back to our quarters or do you require assistance?” Rey asked Finn.

Finn looked between Rey and Luke, frowning slightly but nodding.

“Yeah Rey, we’ll be fine.” Rose spoke up, also noticing with concern that the Jedi master appeared poorly.

Rey guided Luke down the hallway. She started to lead him to the medibay but he firmly refused to head in that direction. 

“I just need to rest for minute.” he said. “Let’s just go back to the room.”

She nodded wordlessly. Rey wrapped an arm around his waist again and they moved quickly and silently toward their shared quarters. It was only once the automatic doors had wooshed closed behind them that Rey felt Luke’s carefully constructed walls come down. He released her and leaned heavily on the wall as she hurriedly attempted to locate his rucksack. Once she had, she rummaged through it until she found the half used box of bacta patches, returning to his side and helping him back to their bed. 

“Why don’t you let me take you to the medibay?” Rey demanded, unfastening his tunic and carefully pushing it off his shoulders. 

“There’s others who are more injured. This is a scratch. I’ll be fine.” he said, breathing heavily.

Rey fitfully brushed his hair back from his face, feeling sweat on his forehead. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pulled back the inner layer of his tunic, wincing as she exposed the deep gash that ran from his shoulder to just below his ribcage. A nasty blue-black bruise was blossoming across his ribs and she shot him a scolding look.

“You need to be in the medibay.” she said firmly.

“I’ll be fine.” Luke replied stubbornly. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

He swayed suddenly, Rey grabbing him by the good shoulder and holding him up. 

“Kriffing hell, Luke!” she swore at him.

“I don’t want to take away necessary resources. I….I just need to rest.” he murmured earnestly.

Rey’s face crinkled in irritation and she sighed.

“Let me get some water and a cloth.” she said, frustrated by his stubbornness. 

He nodded, leaning over and holding his head in his hands as she went to the sink to wet a towel. Rey lay a gentle hand on his back, urging him to sit up and biting her lip as she registered the pain in his red-rimmed blue eyes. It was maddening to her that he wouldn’t let her take him to the medibay where he could be treated in a sterile environment, but the Alliance was short on supplies and she understood that he didn’t want to appear infirm in public. He closed his eyes as she pressed a kiss to his forehead; carefully beginning to wipe the blood from his wounds. He stiffened only slightly when the soft towel came into contact with his damaged skin. Rey rinsed out the towel a few times before she was satisfied that the gash had been appropriately cleansed; washing her hands thoroughly before she applied the patches over his chest and bicep. She knelt before him, brow furrowed in worry as she looked up at his exhausted face.

“You need to take better care of yourself.” she said softly, her hands resting on the tops of his thighs. 

He smiled ruefully, reaching out and taking her chin gently in his hand.

“What if I take better care of _you_?” Luke asked, drawing her closer. 

Careful not to touch his bandaged wound, Rey lay a hand against his chest, lips parting slightly as he pulled her in close.

“What if we take better care of each other?” she compromised. 

Luke kissed her, trying to convey everything he was thinking and feeling in that one gesture. 

*&^%$#$^&*

General Hux stood anxiously by, every fibre of his being ready to bolt at the impending explosion from the new Supreme Leader. The recovered Storm Trooper helm cam footage clearly showed two figures, armed with lightsabers as they fought their way through the onslaught of Troopers. The male figure turned and Hux saw Kylo Ren stiffen. He let out a roar of fury, his own lightsaber activating by his side as he violently slashed at the viewscreen currently holding the visage of his assumed-dead Uncle. 

“ _HOW_!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!” Kylo bellowed.

Molten metal dripped over the console and split wires sparked around Kylo’s raging form. His face was red with anger as he stalked around the war-room, the tip of his blade cutting a scar into the metal floor.

“I’m sorry sir, by all counts Skywalker should be long since dead. We had no idea-” Hux started.

“FIND HIM. FIND THEM. I want them _DEAD_.” the dark haired man hissed.

Hux backed away hurriedly, darting out the door and into the hallway before Ren could reenact the Force-choke and throw he’d used on him back on Crait.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has some opinions on his best friend's chosen partner.

It was surprising, but somehow they managed to make their way back to Smuggler’s Run with little issue. When they were a few hours out from the base, Rey roused herself and Luke enough to help him ease his wounded shoulder into a tunic. She smoothed down the front of it carefully, avoiding the still sore spots on his torso. 

“I’d like to go at least watch the landing; Poe hasn’t let me co-pilot once on this run.” she said poutingly.

Luke nodded and she headed out the door, almost running over Finn in the process.

“Oops! Sorry, Finn.” Rey apologised as she darted off down the corridor.

He mumbled a reply before going to the bunk he and Rose had shared for the last few days. Kneeling beside the bunk and pulling out his and Rose’s ruck-sacks, he glanced back at Luke, who was very carefully attempting to pull on his cloak.

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird?” Finn said, breaking the silence.

Luke raised an eyebrow, looking over at the former Trooper.

“Don’t I think what’s a little weird?” 

“I mean…. You… and Rey.” 

His eyes narrowed at the younger man, but he attempted to remain calm, stabling his instinctual reflex to flatten the impertinent Rebel fighter.

“What makes you say that?”

Finn seemed to blush for a moment, stuttering over his words.

“I…. the age thing? Aren’t you old enough to be her father?”

Luke looked at Finn appraisingly for a long moment.

“You care very much for Rey.” 

“Well… yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I.”

“But not in the same way you care for Rose. Or for Poe.” Luke said calmly.

The younger man stiffened. 

“What…. How do you….” 

Luke patted the mattress beside him, waiting patiently for Finn to join him. Awkwardly, Finn sat down a few inches apart from Luke.

“What is it you’re concerned about?” Luke said, a slight tone of tiredness ebbing into his voice.

Finn’s face seemed to go through an entire gamut of emotions. 

“I… I don’t know. I guess that no one’s actually good enough for her?”

“Do you see yourself with her?”

Luke waited while the other thought for a long moment.

“No.” he said finally. “No I don’t. She’s my best friend. I’d give my life for her.”

“And you don’t think I would?” 

The former Trooper paused and his brow furrowed. Finally, he turned to the older man and fixed him with a piercing look.

“Do you love her?” Finn asked baldly.

“More than life itself.” Luke murmured. 

“Why?” 

“What?” Luke said, startled.

“Why do you love her?”

The answer was on his lips before his brain had time to process fully what he’d been asked.

“Because she’s kind when she doesn’t have to be. Because she’s been brave when her brain told her to flee. Because she’s determined, persistent, beautifully stubborn and so full of contradictions it’ll make your head spin.” Luke replied. “Because I went to Ach-To to die, but she made me want to _live_. She’s the most frustrating, wonderful, defiant, perfect, baffling creature I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet and I honestly can’t imagine a single day of my life where I don’t want to be by her side.”

Finn almost seemed concussed by the force of Luke’s words. He was silent for a moment before nodding slowly, a slight smile crossing his lips.

“I guess that’s all I needed to hear.” he said, glancing sideways at the Jedi Master. “I need Rey’s partner to love her more deeply than I do… and it’s blatantly obvious that you do.”

He stood, extending a hand to Luke. Luke took it and shook the man’s hand firmly, meeting the other’s eyes and seeing the depth of Finn’s care for Rey obviously displayed there. Finn smiled again, releasing Luke’s hand and heading out the door on some errand or another. 

The old Jedi smiled to himself for a moment, flexing the mechanical digits of his mismatched hand and realised Finn had not flinched when his flesh and blood fingers had encountered metal ones. 

“Did you mean everything you just said?” a voice came from the doorway.

Luke jolted, banging his head on the top bunk. 

“Kriff!” he swore, rubbing his head as Rey appeared around the open doorframe. “And how long have you been standing there?” he demanded, trying not to blush.

“Long enough.” Rey said, fully entering the room and crossing to him. 

He raised an eyebrow at her as she crawled into his lap, bracketing his hips with her thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Do you really think I’m ‘wonderful, defiant, and perfect’.” she asked, gazing down at him.

“I think you’ll find I also added ‘frustrating’ and ‘baffling’ to that list, my dear.” 

“Says the man who refused to let me take him to the med-bay when he was wounded in battle.”

“Well then. We’re a good, stubborn match, then.” he said in a low voice.

Rey arched down and kissed him, shivering as his beard tickled her cheek.

*&^%$#$%^&*

The entire crew seemed to let out a sigh of relief as the Millenium Falcon’s landing gear hit the pad in the Smuggler’s Run landing bay. Leia was there, anxious to greet them as they all filed off. She embraced Poe and Finn first, the two men having become for her the people her own son _should_ have become. She bestowed a hug upon a tired looking Rose, allowing her to join her duo off to the side. Rey was the fourth to receive the attentions of the General, the older woman fussing slightly over some light bruising Rey had on her shoulder and forehead. When Leia set eyes on her brother, her face contorted in a scowl of irritation as she noticed the bandage across his chest that he’d failed to conceal while dressing that morning. 

 

“And what stupid stunt were you pulling when you got _that_?” she berated him, deliberately poking him in his bruised ribs. 

“Ouch! I wasn’t pulling a stunt! We were ambushed. Kriff, Leia!” he exclaimed.

“Well to be fair he did kind of put himself in the middle of the fray.” Finn interjected. 

Luke looked at him with an expression of deepest betrayal. Leia swatting his shoulder, making him jerk in pain.

“For kriff’s sake, Luke. You’re going to have to act your age at _some_ point.”

The Jedi Master gave her a hunted look, rubbing his sore shoulder and sidling past her to stand beside Rey, who was fighting back laughter watching her partner receiving a thorough scolding.

“Well.” Leia said, surveying them all. “It appears we’ve gotten away with this one. For the time being. Let’s just hope it continues that way.”

*&^%$%^&*

That night over dinner, the trio of Poe, Finn, and Rose sat with Rey and Luke; discussing something they didn’t frequently dare to talk about.

“What do _you_ want to do when all this is over?” Rose asked Finn as she finished off the dregs of the stew that had been that night’s meal.

Finn pondered for a moment.

“Hmmmm…. Not sure, really. I’m game to go anywhere as long as I’m not being shot at or threatened by Stormtroopers.” he replied.

“I want to train pilots.” Poe said, leaning back in his seat. “Rose, what would you do if this was all over tomorrow?”

“My sister and I were always going to find a planet somewhere…. Set down roots and have a farm or something…. I don’t think that’s for me anymore.” the dark haired woman said, leaning casually against both Poe and Finn. “What about you, Master Skywalker.” 

“You don’t have to call me that, Rose. It’s just ‘Luke’.”

Rose blushed. 

“Well… ok. What would you like to do if this was all over, er … Luke.”

He glanced to Rey, who was still vigorously devouring her second bowl of stew. The thought hadn’t occurred to him til now _what_ he might do when or if he survived this second war and was left to do whatever he wanted. More to the point, he wasn’t sure what Rey would want after all this was over. Would she want him to stay? In his heart of hearts, he knew he’d give anything to stay by her side for whatever time he had left in the galaxy; but was that what she would want?

“I’d probably return to Ach-To. Right now it’s the safest place for me. For everyone’s sake. I’m not sure I’d even know what to do outside of Ach-To...”

Rey seemed to stiffen beside him, her hurried chewing slowing down as she processed what he was saying. An awkward tension seemed to settle over the table and Rose quickly changed the subject. Starting a conversation about the fathiers she and Finn had rescued and how beautiful they had been. Beside him, Rey was uncommonly quiet. After a few minutes, she stood up suddenly and hurried out of the dining hall. Luke made to stand up but was startled to discover that Rose had already beaten him to the punch. Her black ponytail bobbed as she jogged to catch Rey in the hall. 

“Rey! Wait up!” Rose called, rushing to catch up with the much longer legged woman.

She had been about to disappear around a corner, but she stopped, waiting for Rose to arrive panting beside her.

“Jeez you walk fast.” Rose said, sounding winded.

“Sorry.” Rey replied tightly, crossing her arms over her solar plexus. 

Rose watched her closely for a moment. 

“Would you like to go somewhere quiet? Just to talk?” she said tentatively.

She knew that she and Rey weren’t exactly the best of friends, but she’d felt compelled to go after Rey when she’d seen the conflicted look on the taller woman’s face just before she’d darted off. The brunette woman paused, then nodded once, allowing Rose to wrap a tentative arm around her waist as they set off in search of a quiet corner. 

They ended up in the same deserted balcony that Rey and Leia had inhabited during their Jedi meditations. Rey slumped onto the bench, Rose settling down beside her. Rose rocked forward a little, looking sideways at the pensieve faced Jedi.

“So.”

“So.” 

“What’s up?” Rose asked cautiously.

Rey’s jaw twitched as she clenched it. 

“I’m sorry if our discussion upset you in any way-”

“It’s not that.” Rey interrupted. 

“Ok. Then… what is it then?” 

The Jedi sighed.

“I dunno… I guess…. I thought maybe Luke would want to stay here?” she said, bringing one palm into the other and rubbing at it with her thumb.

“Have you ever discussed it with him?”

“Well no…”

“Do _you_ want to stay here?” 

Rose’s almond shaped brown eyes gazed warmly at Rey, who opened her mouth to speak before frowning and closing her mouth.

“You know… I hadn’t thought about it either.” Rey said, sounding a bit dumbfounded.

“You should probably actually talk to him about it before freaking out. And freaking him out. Communication is key, wouldn’t you say? Barring that, a swat upside the head helps.” 

“That how you worked stuff out with the boys?” 

“More or less.” Rose said with a grin. “Sometimes I have to talk to one and smack the other. Sometimes I have to smack both of them. It all works out in the end. Somehow.”

Rey let herself smile, leaning over to bump her shoulder against Rose’s. 

“Thanks.” she said quietly.

“Hey, we’ve got to stick together.”

“You mean because we’re girls?”

“Of course not.” Rose said indignantly. “Because we’re badass Resistance fighters who sometimes don’t know how to do emotions properly.” 

Rose cuffed her shoulder, turning her head as she heard footsteps coming up behind them. Luke arrived, breathing more than a little heavily, and leaned against the railing a few metres away. Rose lightly bumped her forehead against Rey’s and pulled away to stand up.

“All that being said, if you _do_ feel the desire for ‘girl talk’, I’m always open to that. I might have to find a manual on how to do it, but I guess it’s the thought that counts, right?” 

The black haired woman excused herself, brushing past Luke and leaving the pair in solitude.

“Rey, I’m really sorry.” Luke started, hurrying to her side and kneeling in front of her to take her hands in his. “If you want to stay here- of course I’ll stay. I just… we hadn’t discussed it at all and-”

Rey laughed.

“Calm down, it’s alright.” she sighed, squeezing his hands. “I dunno… my stupid brain just automatically assumed you’d be happier living alone on Ach-To.”

“Rey, after everything we’ve been through, that is a bit crazy. We’ve fought too hard, you’re not getting rid of me that easy” he said, blue eyes searching hers. “I don’t care where we are, I just want to be by your side. Name the place, the planet, whatever. We’ll go there. If you want to stay with Poe and Finn and Rose, we can do that.”

“I’d like to go to Ach-To.” Rey said softly, remembering the play of salt air over her skin and through her hair. 

Luke smiled. 

“If that’s what you want.”

“At least to begin with. I’m not sure what it’s like to be with someone when there _isn’t_ a war on. I’d…. I’d like to get to know that kind of life.” Rey said.

“We can do that. We can definitely do that.” Luke replied, feeling incredibly relieved. 

Rey leaned forward and kissed him soundly. The idea of returning to Ach-To was sounding like a better and better idea the more she thought about it. Porgs, the ocean around them, the Lanai, the wind whistling through the craggy peaks of the island that hosted the tiny village of ancient Jedi huts. 

“I look forward to it.” she said.

An ear-shattering explosion ruined the silence and Rey suddenly found herself lying dazed on the floor, her head pounding and her ears ringing. The glass panes that had acted as a barrier and window to the low-atmosphere outdoors lay in shards all around them as the change in pressure sucked most of the recycled oxygen from the room. Seconds later the emergency life-support forcefield slammed down and sealed off the breach. Rey glanced down at her legs as she felt a weight on them and realised Luke was lying over her lower half, groaning as he lifting himself off her, having tried to shield her with his body.

Through the ringing in her ears, she could just hear the all too familiar sounds of tie-fighters as they zoomed through the canyon just outside the forcefield. 

Rey looked at Luke in terror, seeing the same panic in his eyes she knew was in hers.

The First Order had found them. Kylo Ren was here.

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: looks at other fics I have written ::
> 
> I'm so sorry, I'm REALLY BAD about cliffhangers apparently?????


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the soul of the galaxy commences. Who will survive?

*&^%$#$%^&*

 

All was confused chaos. The tie-fighters seemed to know exactly where they were and the floor shook with the force of blaster-bolts as the First Order pilots fired upon the hidden base. Luke hauled her to her feet, both of them almost careening back over as a particularly powerful strike made the whole mountain seem to tremble. It was Rey’s turn to steady him and they both hurtled off pell-mell back the way they’d come. Half dragging him behind her, they ran through the maze of corridors until they’d found the confused mass that was what remained of the Resistance Fighters. 

Poe caught Rey before she lost her balance, setting her back on her feet as Luke fell backwards against the doorframe, gasping for breath.

“How much time do we have?!” Rey demanded, seizing Poe’s arms.

“Not very much.” he said darkly, the sound of far off blaster fire making its presence known. 

Leia glanced up to see her brother leaning against the door, looking rather redfaced and winded. She hurriedly crossed over to him, laying a hand on his arm and inspecting him.

“You ok?” she asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” he said, finally catching his breath. “Just gettin’ old.” 

Leia patted his cheek affectionately, her hand still on his arm as she turned to survey the war-room. There was a tremendous blast from somewhere in the canyon outside the base. The explosion was powerful enough to shake the room, debris and dust from the ceiling falling over the gathered Resistance members as an alarm blatted piercingly. 

“Kylo’s flagship is here.” Rey said suddenly, her eyes fixed on the holographic display showing the incoming forces.

“We’re out of time. Rey, are you armed?” Luke inquired grimly. 

Rey nodded, her hand dropping to her side to the hilt of the lightsaber she’d repaired during one of her idle days before Luke had returned. 

“Are you?” 

He patted his own saber hilt, hanging from his belt. She bit her lip, looking at him with trepidation as she seemed to be trying to find something to say. She opened her mouth to speak and Luke immediately interrupted her.

“If you think I’m staying somewhere safe when my Padawan- my _wife_ is in trouble, you’ve got another thing coming to you, Rey.” he growled resolutely, squaring his shoulders and glowering at her.

Finn watched a parade of emotions chase each other over his friend’s face; irritation at being defied, pleasure at being called Luke’s ‘wife’, and worry about thrusting her lover and her friends into danger. He interjected quickly before Rey had the chance to argue with the murderously scowling Jedi.

“He’s right. You can’t do this alone, Rey. We’ll all be by your side in this.” Finn idly intertwined his hands with Poe and Rose, who stood beside him. “It’s like Rose said… We’re not gonna win this fighting what we hate. We’re gonna win this protecting what we love.” 

The gathered assembly watched Rey cautiously. Finally, she gave quick nod and circled around the war table, pulling up live schematics and quickly zeroing in on the red heat signatures of encroaching troops. 

“How did they even find us?” Leia murmured offhandedly as she joined Rey at the display.

“I’m guessing that double agent we had in our midst wasn’t searched thoroughly enough when we put him in lockup.” Rey said, distracted. “Damn! They’re almost to the landing bay! Poe, Finn, we have to get out there and stop them.” 

“Roger, roger!” Poe agreed, giving her a smart salute and checking his side arm and backup blaster. 

Leia had crossed to one of the weapons lockers and was rummaging around in it for a moment, pulling out a slim, black pistol with a long barrel.

“Oh good. I haven’t seen one of these is _years_.” the General said, sounding gleeful as she double checked the weapons power pack and ammunition. 

Luke was looking at her with and expression of deepest amusement.

“An antique for a couple of antiques like us?” he mused, trying not to laugh. “I didn’t think they even _made_ Defenders anymore.”

“Shut up, it worked when we were escaping the Death Star.” Leia retorted, shoving the blaster in her thigh holster and darting back to check the live video feed. “Let’s GO people!” 

Accompanied by the few dozen personnel that had been in that particular wing of the complex, Rey lead them out into the hallway and towards certain danger. The base had gone eerily quiet for a moment as the group fanned out, moving as silently as possible toward their enemy. 

Around the next corner, Rey spotted what appeared to be the tip of a shining black boot poking around the wall. Instinctively, she took aim with her blaster and fired. A familiar voice let out a shriek and she instantly regretted her choice.

“Sorry Lando!” she called. 

There was a litany of well chosen swear words that streamed from the corner as Lando cautiously poked his head around the wall and glared at her.

“This was my favourite cape!” he scowled. 

“You’ve got plenty. Now shut up and fall in.” Luke retorted.

Lando joined the group and they set off again. With a little more confidence, Rey marched with Leia and Luke by her side. Poe, Finn, and Rose close behind them. Their steady pace soon brought them to the landing bay where a firefight was already underway. Luke could see the gleaming white of the armored Troopers as they darted in and out from behind the motley selection of ships parked in the bay. He glanced at his young partner, giving her a small smile.

“You ready for this?” he asked in a low voice.

Rey grabbed him by the collar, yanking him forward and kissing him ferociously. Luke let out a small cry of surprise as she released him.

“Now I am.” she replied, determination etched in every muscle in her body.

Luke drew his lightsaber from its place on his belt, ready to activate it as soon as they became part of the fray.

“Let’s do this.” Finn said, blaster tightly gripped in one hand and a Droid Popper in the other.

With a nod from Rey, everyone that was armed hurled themselves into the landing bay. Lando and Leia slid behind a box, the latter immediately taking aim at some of the faceless Troopers that had the misfortune to be huddled nearby. Finn and Rose acted as cover fire as Poe exchanged bolts with another set of Troopers that were attempting to set thermal detonators on some of the x-wings, including Luke’s.

“HEY!” Luke suddenly bellowed. “That’s MINE!” 

He stood from behind the crates and snatched the blaster Poe had conveniently tossed him, aiming at the unfortunate Troopers to be attempting to blow up the AA-589 and taking them out in three easy shots. Rey grabbed the belt of the enraged Jedi and tugged him down, giving him a disapproving look.

“What happened to the wise and venerable Jedi Master thing you had going on?!” she scolded.

Luke took another shot at a Trooper that had gotten too close.

“Yeah, well.” he trailed off, by way of an answer. 

There was some shouting at the other end of the landing bay and Rey peered carefully over the edge of crate they were hiding behind. She could see another formation of Stormtroopers marching in, their white armor acting as a stark contrast to the black-clad figure at the head of them.

“Kylo.” she whispered, her jaw tensing. 

All the rage she’d built up towards Kylo over the months was boiling over inside her. He’d murdered his father; the first man Rey felt she could have looked up to. He’d allowed Snoke’s darkness to tarnish him so thoroughly that Luke had almost torn himself apart struggling with either murdering his own family or watching a new evil rise within the galaxy he’d helped to calm. Kylo had violated her mind and body without permission, he’d manipulated her and stripped her bare without consideration. There had been one gleaming moment of brightness as they’d fought together to defeat Snoke’s Red Guard when she’d thought he could be redeemed, but as Kylo’s robed figure came closer and closer, she sensed the Darkness he brought with him. There was nothing left of Ben Solo now. All that was left was Kylo Ren. All that was left was cruelty and evil. 

“Ready?” Luke asked with a calm that helped Rey ground herself. 

She nodded, her mind reaching out to his even as his sought hers out in turn. Together they stood, advancing quickly and possibly foolhardily. Finn and Poe quickly attached themselves to their sides, acting as additional firepower. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey say Leia make a move to go after them, but her attempt was thwarted as Lando grabbed her and pulled her back. 

As the four came into view, Kylo held up a hand and all firing from First Order troops ceased. Kylo walked towards his former master and Rey, hatred burning in his eyes. They stopped, yards from each other. Kylo’s blade crackled, the energy running through it’s broken crystal as jagged and as unpredictable as the Dark Jedi’s mood. 

“I’m giving you one last chance, Jedi.” Kylo called out. “Give up and no more of your people will be killed.

Rey straightened her shoulders in defiance. Beside her, Luke’s green bladed saber was activated; the familiar hum was like a lullaby and she felt herself calming, centering, finding balance within the Force.

“We will not surrender to the First Order, Kylo.” she said evenly, fingers going to her own saber but not yet drawing it. 

“Do you think you can defeat me? Haven’t you failed enough already?” he sneered.

“I think you’ll find I’ve beaten you not once but twice, Kylo.” 

“It was a _fluke_.” Ren hissed dangerously. “All you had to do was come with me. _Join me_. And we could have brought peace to this galaxy.” 

“Through subjugation? No, Kylo. I could never willingly take part in evil such as that. All peoples deserve to live free.” her voice softened slightly. “I am sorry your heart is so twisted that you cannot even see the evil you would so happily thrust upon millions.”

Luke saw his nephew stiffen at Rey’s calmly spoken words. 

“Enough words, let’s see what my miraculously not dead uncle has taught you.” 

His foot slid back and he took an aggressive stance. Rey matched him and clicked her lightsaber on, stomach tightening in anticipation. And then suddenly it had begun. As the spitting red blade clashed against the cool blue one, blaster fire erupted everywhere around them. She didn’t need to see Luke to know he was doing well as she struggled against the taller fighter. His long robes swirled as he spun away from her; Rey kicked out, delivering a blow to the centre of his chest and driving him back. 

Her lips drew back in a snarl as she went on the offensive and for a moment, she had the upper hand. Kylo’s size and physical strength meant nothing when their powers in the Force were even matched. Rey dodged and darted through his comparatively clumsy attacks, her blood pounding in her head as she battled her opponent. She could always feel Luke in the back of her mind, their Bond keeping them connected more tightly than any Bond she’d shared with the man she was now dueling. 

A stray blaster bolt caught her across the thigh and she let out a cry, her concentration being distracted enough that Kylo rolled free and flipped backwards, using the opportunity to hit Rey’s lightsaber away with enough force to break her grip on it. In a heartbeat, he’d captured her in a Force-grip that wrapped around her throat and chest; her body arched in pain as she was lifted off the group. 

“NO!” Luke screamed, sending his own powerful wall of energy towards his nephew.

Kylo stumbled, losing his grip just enough for Rey to wrench herself free and thrust her arm toward her errant lightsaber as Kylo’s attentions were focused on Luke. 

Suddenly Leia appeared from behind a stolen tie-fighter, her blaster drawn.

“Let them GO, Ben!” she shouted, the tip of her weapon aimed squarely at her only child’s head. 

What happened next happened in the span of seconds; as Leia appeared unshielded from behind the Imperial starfighter, a blaster bolt aimed at her by a helmeted trooper found its target and Leia was knocked off her feet. Kylo screamed in rage, the offending trooper suddenly finding himself thirty feet in the air as he was hurtled against a wall. Luke’s eyes widened in shock and Rey let out a cry of grief. Lando appeared, hauling the prone body of the General out of harm’s way. 

And then the pain started. Kylo’s rage took the form of a wall of razor blades and ice. He directed it at Rey first, making her drop to her knees as she gripped her skull to prevent it from splitting open like ripe fruit. She could feel blood run from her nose and the corners of her eyes.

Rey shrieked in pain as Kylo’s mental attack crowded out all coherant thought from her mind. She collapsed to her knees, clutching her head as what felt like a thousand white-hot needles penetrated her skull. 

“ _ **You had the chance. You could have had it all. You could have wielded this power but you were too weak to seize it. What a fool you were.**_ ” Kylo’s voice echoed through her mind.

Luke was suddenly beside her, putting himself in the way of Kylo’s assault. She watched sweat form on his brow as his nose and eyes began to bleed. Kylo’s anger was so all-consuming he seemed not to have noticed the exchange in his victim.

“No…!” Rey gasped, clawing at his shoulder as she felt him engage Kylo in his own Force attack. 

Luke jerked his head in her direction and an intangible force pushed her back, moving her from harm’s way. She could feel his Force signature gently probing at her mind.

“ _Now is your chance._ ” his voice came to her, though his teeth were tightly gritted against his enraged nephew’s endless attack. “ _REY, END THIS._ ”

*&^%$%^&*

Behind a pile of boxes, Lando held Leia in his lap, anxiously tugging open her flightsuit. He was startled to discover nothing more than some light abrasions and significant bruising on the General’s shoulder.

“Do you mind, Lando?” she groaned irritably, wincing as she sat up. 

Leia rubbed her bruised head, palpitating her injured shoulder.

“How?! WHAT!?” Lando exclaimed.

“Sometimes it’s good to pull the ‘I’m an Alderaanian Princess’ thing on old arms dealers my father dealt with.” Leia said dryly, tapping a badge pinned to her chest. 

A shimmer seemed to uncover her from head to toe and Lando smiled gleefully.

“That would have cost you a pretty penny.” 

“No kidding.” she peered at where Luke, Rey, and Kylo were locked in battle. Around them was a melee of Resistance and First Order fighters. Bodies lay scattered over the floor and Leia looked gravely at her old friend. “We’re not doing too great here, are we?”

Lando pursed his lips. A young Resistance office darted toward the kneeling pair from behind the wing of an A-Wing. 

“General! General!” she shouted over the cacophony of blaster fire and screaming.

“How did you even get through all this!? Do you even have a weapon!?”

“No, there wasn’t time. General-”

“What! What is it!?”

“General! We… We have backup! I see- I see at least fifty ships entering the atmosphere! And they’re already firing on the Order ships! Ithurian, Durosian, Verpine, Mon Cal!” an excited Lieutenant Konnix cried out, still holding her data pad with the live feed of the base’s outside tracking.

Indeed, a veritable armada of former friends of the Alliance was descending into Smuggler’s Run, their torpedoes and lasers targeting the First Order’s hovering ships. Leia’s face broke out into a huge grin.

“Well… I’ll be damned….” she looked up at the horde of Stormtroopers and her smile lessened. “We still have to deal with Kylo… but if we can do that… we might have a chance to end this. Once and for all.”

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: maniacal cackling ::


	12. Chapter Twelve

*&^%$#$%^&*

Rey hauled herself upright, unsteadily struggling towards her enemy, the saber in her hand humming comfortingly. She managed to get around behind Kylo, unknowable forces threatening to tear her apart. Rey glanced at her lover and teacher; sweat poured down the older man’s face, every muscle in his body taut as he fought to keep Kylo distracted. It caused her nearly as much pain as Kylo had caused to see his face streaked with blood. 

“ _Do it._ ” his pleading voice came through the cacophony of crumbling rocks, explosions, and unrestrained power. “ _Rey, do it NOW._ ”

She drew the saber back, feeling somewhat separate from her body as she delivered the killing blow. Kylo gasped, gazing down at his chest where the tip of Rey’s glowing blue saber poked through. She wrenched it back and fell exhausted to a knee as he turned to her, face white with shock and disbelief. His gloved hand moved over the gaping hole in his chest and he swayed, looking at her with a mixture of anger and disbelief. He’d _known_ she would come over to his side. He had forseen it! Why now was he to die at her hand?! Like a tree in the woods, cut down at its root, Kylo toppled over, falling dead to the floor. His dark eyes were empty and Rey felt the tension and hatred ebb from the field of battle. 

Sparing the dead Dark Jedi a momentary glance, she hurried to where Luke was collapsed upon his hands and knees. Rey wrapped him in her arms and pulled his face up to hers.

“You did it.” he said, panting as his whole body shook with exertion.

The exhaustion was evident on his face. He sank back onto his heels, gazing at her with an expression of awe.

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” Luke murmured.

She let out a laugh that was almost hysterical, surging forward and kissing him soundly, heedless of the blood on both their faces. His hand buried itself in her messy, sweaty hair, pulling her close. 

Behind the white armored Troopers, a mismatched army of Mon Calamarians, Ithurians, Derosians, and a dozen other races appeared in time to leap into the fray. They quickly gained the upper hand, which was good because Rey felt too tired to lift her eyelids, much less her saber. Their saviours made quick work of the remaining First Order soldiers and Rey was pleased to see the shock of orange hair that belonged to Hux disappearing with a yell under the claws of several Calamarians.

“Absolutely amazing.” he continued in a low voice. 

“I’ll remind you of that one day.” she said tiredly.

Soot and dirt covered, Rey sagged against Luke as the battalions of Resistance fighters cheered triumphantly. Though many were wounded and all were exhausted; the majority stood or leaned against more stalwart compatriots, raising their fists in the air and crying out their joy at the overthrow and defeat of the First Order. 

They held each other up as they watched the remaining Stormtroopers being rounded up by Resistance fighters. Breathless and exhausted, Luke cupped her chin in his mechanical hand, pulling her in close and kissing her fiercely.

“You did it. You finished this.” he said, sounding exhilarated but boundlessly tired.

She clung to him, pulling him in tight for another kiss, feeling it was her turn to demand kisses and to initiate them, and indeed: to celebrate being alive. 

*&^%$#$%^&*

Of course, it took a decent amount of time for there to be enough calm to go around to allow Rey a moment of genuine peace. With Kylo Ren and General Hux dead and captured and the added help of the reborn Alliance of Planets, they made short work of the remaining First Order fleet. Rey found herself having to all but literally restrain Luke from joining the younger pilots as they hopped in x-wings and a-wings to go after straggling First Order starfighters. 

They had dragged their battered bodies out of harm’s way long enough to discover that Leia was not only not dead, but more bright-eyed and ready to go than any of them. Luke scowled at her as Leia gloated over her personal forcefield; which had been so invisible to the naked eye that Luke had been certain he’d lost his only blood family in the universe.

“I’m sorry. But maybe it was your turn to have to worry.” Leia soothed as they all made their way to the medi-bay on Rey’s absolute insistence. 

Luke grumbled at her, wincing as the actions of the last few hours finally getting to him and his body letting him know just how much of a naughty boy he’d been. 

“Where are we going?” he groused.

“Medi-bay.” Rey said.

“No! I just need a few minutes to rest.” 

“ _Medi-bay._ Or else.”

“I’m not getting in the Bacta-tank.” Luke protested.

Rey shot him a downright murderous look.

“Luke. I feel like Death. You are going to the Medi-bay and you will do whatever the med-droid deems necessary. Do I make myself clear?” Rey growled.

Leia raised both eyebrows and gave Rey a look that indicated she was extremely impressed. Luke grumbled but nodded. 

“We did our part.” Rey said more softly. “Let’s let someone else take care of the cleanup.” 

*&^%$#$%^&*


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes don't have to be forever.

*&^%$%^&*

Some time later……..

 

“So….” Finn said tightly. “Still sticking with the plan?”

Rey gave him a sad smile. 

“Finn…. ”

“I know, I know…. I need to hear you say it, though.” 

She took his large, brown hands in her own small, white ones; bringing his knuckles to her lips and kissing them.

“You have been my best and dearest friend. And this is _not_ goodbye.” she said firmly. “I must go with Luke. I belong by his side. As you belong beside Poe. And Rose.” 

She gently let his hands drop from hers, leaning forward and kissing his forehead affectionately.

“I will see you again soon, Finn.” she promised, before turned to make her way towards the waiting Jedi Master, standing silent sentinel beside the Millenium Falcon. 

Rey glanced back at her friend, seeing Poe slide up on his right and Rose on his left, both wrapping an arm around him as they waved goodbye to the departing couple. Rey intertwined her fingers with Lukes, smiling as she felt his thumb idly stroking her palm. 

“Let’s go.” she said quietly, leaning into him.

Luke nodded silently, the pair climbing the gangplank of the Falcon in relative silence. They stowed their bags and entered the cockpit of the Falcon. Luke gazed around at the flickering lights and buttons, smiling sadly to himself. Chewbacca had long since left from Smuggler’s Run for Kashyyyk. He’d told Luke in halting terms that he could no longer fly the Falcon without his lost friend. Chewie had embraced both Jedi with rib-cracking force before dropping a hairy kiss to the top of Rey’s head and heading off on the Mon Calamarian freighter that had agreed to help Chewie make the trip home. 

“Ready?” he asked Rey cautiously. 

She’d been rather quiet the last few days and he couldn’t help but feel he was making her do something she’d rather not do.

“Stop that.” she said, falling into the seat that had always been Han’s. 

“What?”

She looked up at him, brown eyes full of the warmth, hope, and love.

“Stop thinking I don’t want to be with you. We’re past that. Ok?”

Luke gave her a lopsided smile.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?” he chuckled, taking the other pilot’s seat and tucking an earpiece into his ear.

“Force Bond.” she said, flicking switches and starting the ignition sequence. “Don’t know what you want me to do about it. We’re just too close now.” 

*&^%$#$%^&*

As the endless seas of Ach-To came into view, Rey felt a freedom that had been locked away from her her entire life. Kylo’s broken saber now sat untouched in her rucksack. As the Falcon’s landing gear touched down, she felt herself let out a breath she seemed to have been holding for years. She peered out the cockpit windows at the waves that lapped at the shore of the tiny island. Luke came up behind her, standing behind the pilot’s seat and resting his hands on her shoulders. 

“I missed this place.” she murmured. 

“It missed you.” he replied, kissing her cheek. 

“I highly doubt that. Particularly the Lanai.” 

Luke laughed, mussing her hair and going to grab his and Rey’s bags. 

When they entered the hut Luke had inhabited alone for so many years, they were surprised to see it had undergone a slight redecoration. The single cot he’d slept on and they had squeezed onto had been exchanged for one large enough to comfortably accomodate two adult humans. The room seemed somehow brighter and cleaner. 

“The Lanai have outdone themselves this time.” Luke chuckled, running a finger along the window pane and inspecting it for lack of dust. 

He turned around and laughed suddenly. 

“Well that’s rather optimistic of them.” he said, peering at a boxlike object at the end of the bed.

“What is it?” Rey inquired, examining what seemed to be new plates and cups.

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly.

“It would appear to be a cradle.”

Rey stared at him dumbly.

“For babies.” Luke continued.

“I know that.” she retorted, swatting him.

She looked at the roughly hewn thing, little more than a box that rested on two curved, carved pieces of driftwood. Rey glanced back up at Luke and smiled a little half smile. 

“Oh I don’t know. Not _that_ optimistic.”

Rey was gratified to see that even now she could make him blush. She crossed to him and tugged on his beard, pulling his mouth down to her level as she kissed him.

*&^%$%^&*

Later, they sat together on a grassy green hill overlooking the roaring waves. Rey rested with her back against his chest, his arms encircling her. The fingers of her right hand idly traced over the worn metal of his mechanical hand as if memorising the shape and feel of it.

The salt breeze was almost cleansing; so different to the dry, baked heat of the planet she’d grown to adulthood on. She shivered slightly and Luke wrapped her more tightly in his arms, pulling his cloak over them both more fully.

“Home sweet home, huh?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head.

She craned her head back and looked up at him. She was silent for a long, long moment. Rey had never felt so calm and at peace in her life; everything seemed to have found its natural place. For a moment, she mused over the strange and twisted path her life had taken. Had she the opportunity to speak to her younger self, to tell an angsting and hero-worshipping teenaged Rey that she’d find her way in the galaxy, that she’d meet the golden-boy-Jedi hero who had become coarsened and hurt over time but was nevertheless _still_ the hero she needed when it came down to it. If she could tell her younger self that she’d find contentment and belonging wrapped in that man’s arms….

Rey tucked herself deeper into his grasp, the warmth of his body surrounding her as his beard tickled her cheek. Her fingers twitched over his, squeezing both flesh and mechanics affectionately. The twin suns of Ach-To began to set and, as they touched the horizon, Rey finally spoke.

“Home is anywhere I am with you.” 

 

*&^%$%^&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! 
> 
> So happy to have completed my second Luke/Rey fic. I'm not entirely sure what it is about this particular fandom that's enabled me to actually go through and FINISH things, but it works! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to MadMage, Eriathalia, and in particular Lightpoint's "You, Me, Ice Cream, and a Bicycle" for giving me awesome reading material that has given me a welcome distraction from the drudgery of day to day life and all the anxieties therein. 
> 
> This shall hopefully be multi-chaptered.


End file.
